


The Client

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Escort! Trini, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: When Trini gets a client that only called her to get back at her husband, a man Trini had as a client the day before, she definitely didn't expect it to develop into anything but a business relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started watching You Me Her (if you aren't watching it you should be!) and wanted to write something similar. 
> 
> There is no polygamy here, just Trini/ Kimberly. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if I should continue? Either here or on my tumblr- thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Trini had clients like this on a regular basis.

A cheating husband, which, okay, at the beginning she used to hate herself for being that person. Being the device that allowed this husband to go behind his wife's back and hurt her.

But she realised relatively soon after she started that if someone was contacting her for some sort of company then the relationship was already fucked.

Tonight's client was Ty Baker. He told Trini to meet him at a local hotel, which had Trini texting back reminded him that she wasn't a hooker, she was an escort, they are very different things.

He claimed to know but Trini still packed her pepper spray, just to be safe.

"You sure you don't want me to come along?" Zack asked as she fixed herself in the mirror.

"What, like my pimp?" Trini threw a cheeky little smirk over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Relax, dude, it is just any other client."

"I know, it's just... any time you go and do this, when it isn't in a public place, I get worried."

Trini flashed Zack a condescending pout. "Aw, Zacky, that's sweet."

"You are a condescending loser." Zack huffed. "How do you even keep clients, T? You aren't all that great to be around."

"I have a work me and personal me." Trini shrugged. "Besides, some men are actually into being talked down to, and told what to do."

Trini grabbed her bag, sliding her phone into her pocket.

"Okay, I'm off."

"How long has he paid for?" Zack questioned, rolling off the bed and following Trini through their apartment. 

"Two hours."

"And you'll call me after? I can come get you."

Zack slid to a stop when Trini turned to look at him. Trini glared at him, but Zack looked earnest and worried.

"Fine, okay. There is a pizza place on the street of the hotel, I will go there and get us pizza, come get me from there."

"Yes, ma'am." Zack smiled, giving Trini a little salute.

"Loser," Trini grumbled as she left.

"And share your location with me!" Zack called after her as she headed for the stairs.

Trini held her hand up and flipped him off, but immediately shared her location with him when she got outside.

' _Thing2: thanx :) be careful, T'_

Ty was already in the room when she got there, dressed in what looked like an old high school letter jacket and jeans.

He talked for the entire two hours. About how he was a big shot in high school and college, quarter back, and how he and his wife had been together since junior year. They love each other (or at least Ty loved her, Trini could tell) but it was strained, they were having trouble conceiving a kid, and with the clinics and cycle counting it had turned into more of a job to have sex than an intimate time.

Trini felt sorry for him, and his wife.

He claimed that he called Trini to get his mojo back, but all Trini could think about was this woman at home alone, equally as heart broken at their inability to conceive a child.

Then Ty  kissed her, but Trini put a stop to it almost immediately. She pushes him back because, sure, sometimes this happened, and sometimes she let it, if she found the person particularly attractive or if she was feeling frustrated (there was never sex, thought. She was an escort, not a hooker. First rule, no penetration). But she wasn't into it, so she shook her head with a sad smile, telling Ty to go back to his wife because holy shit she just found out she can't have children.

Ty nodded, and Trini could tell her had a good heart, if a little misguided, and rushed out of the room.

Trini huffed taking all of the mini bottles out of the mini bar, because this guy had money, so who cares, and dropped them into her bag before leaving, texting Zack as she went.

Zack was already in the pizza place, a pizza in his hands and a grin on his face.

Trini had pretty much forgotten about Ty the following day as she headed off to class, settling in between Zack and Tammi.

"You're late," Tammi commented, not looking up from her notes.

"You're still on the walk of shame," Trini shot back, pulling out her books. "Where'd you crash last night?"

"A girl from Kahoots in town,"

"She have a name?" Trini arched her eyebrows at Tammi.

"Everyone has a name," Tammi answered simple and Trini rolled her eyes.

"You forgot,"

"Can't forget what you didn't know, Firecracker." Tammi tapped Trini's nose with her pen.

"God, you're a sleaze sometimes."

"So are you,"

\--

The class finished relatively uneventful and she, Zack, and Tammi began walking back to their shared apartment.

"So, how was last night?" Tammi asked.

"Sad," Trini admitted. "The guy's wife just found out she couldn't conceive, he seemed like a good guy but he's still a piece of shit for booking me."

"What a dick,"

"I dunno, he was hurting, but then again so was his wife, not to mention she was probably blaming herself for it, too."

"Guy is a dick-punch," Zack said.

"What, exactly, is a dick-punch, Zack?" Trini tilted her head in mock curiosity.

"Him,"

Trini rolled her eyes, fishing out her phone when it buzzed in her back pocket.

_'Unknown number: I'm not sure how exactly this works but I was wondering if you were free tonight? - Jessica'_

"New client?" Tammi asked.

"Mm," Trini hummed. "A girl."

"Oh, your first girl." Tammi grinned. "First business's related girl, anyway."

Trini rolled her eyes at Tammi's over the top wink. "Oh, shut up, loser."

"Are you going to meet her?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Trini shrugged. "Just another client."

\--

Trini entered the bar Jessica had asked to meet her, she was five minutes late but that was actually pretty good for her. Jessica had told her she would be wearing a nice black dress and what her hair would be like.

Trini spotted someone of that description sitting by the bar with a man in a red plaid shirt and jeans.

"So, I'm guessing _you,_ " Trini pointing at the woman, effectively stopping their conversation. "Are Jessica."

"I am," the girl nodded and, okay, this was definitely someone Trini could spend a little time making out with. She was probably a few years older than Trini, her short hair was wavy and she had an adorable little beauty mark just about her lip.

"Okay, I'm going to go," the man announced. "It was nice to meet you, Trini. I will see you later, K- Jess."

Trini slid into the seat the guy had just vacated. "I'm Trini."

"I know," the woman commented, grinning around the opening of her beer. And, damn, Trini found herself staring at her mouth, then her throat as she swallowed. "So," she sat her bottle down on the counter, trailing her finger around the rim. Trini forced herself to look away. "How does this work?"

"However you want it to," Trini shrugged, stopping the bartender as he walked by and asked for a beer. "Anything you need from me, within reason, of course."

"What are the limits?"

Trini wanted to say nothing, not for this girl anyway, but she stopped herself, just because she was immediately attracted to this woman, that she was smitten by this chick she'd known for a matter of minutes, didn't mean she was going to change her morals.

"No sex, most other things are on the table." Trini said, a little grin on her lips. "I will even help you bury a body if you had a good reason for the murder."

The guarded look Trini didn't even know was there cracked as the woman chuckled at the joke.

"What constitutes a good reason for murder?"

"Oh, there are plenty." Trini thanked the barman with a smile when he placed her drink down. "Harming a member of your family, anything with harming kids, pineapple on pizza people, Republicans."

This made the woman laugh and, fuck, Trini felt herself swoon a little. "I like pineapple on my pizza."

Trini sighed in mock relief. "Oh, thank god, I thought you were about to say you were a republican."

The woman grinned softly at her. "You're cute."

"You're pretty," Trini whispered back, in a voice she used with a lot of her clients. But that didn't take away the fact Trini was telling the truth, this woman was pretty. Ridiculously pretty.

"You have to say that," Kimberly leant her chin on her palm, fluttering her eyelashes at Trini in a flirtatious gesture that Trini had had used on her a thousand times. But she felt herself a little breathless at this woman's version of it.

"Believe me, I really don't." Trini swore, resting her elbow on the bar. "I'm not saying I don't say it to other clients, but I am certainly not obliged to say it."

"That's almost nice." The girl said playfully. "You wanna got sit somewhere more... private?"

"Like where?"

'Private' meant a little room in the back that had a few tables. The only reason Trini and Kimberly could go back there was because Kimberly knew the owner. All tables were occupied but there was only around ten to fifteen tables in the relatively large room.

"So," Trini started, running her fingers along the condensation on the bottle. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything?" Trini requested, sitting forward a little. "Your job, where you grew up, home life, sex life. Hit me with anything."

"Okay," the woman hummed. "I'm an architect, I mostly design arts buildings like concert halls and theatres. I grew up in a small down in the west coast, moved to Seattle after college. Home life is... complicated, and my sex life is virtually nonexistent. What about you?"

"What?"

"Same questions,"

Trini never normally shared must with her clients, they never really asked, so this was a little strange for her. "Okay. I'm a student, psychology. I moved around a lot as a kid, never really stuck in one place for a extended period of time, my dad had a job that involved moving around. I share a tiny ass apartment with my two best friends, walls are paper thin and both of them are pretty successful in their love lives. Sex life, string of forgotten names and not unpleasant faces."

"Sounds like a typical student life."

"It's almost like I made it up," Trini said with a cheeky little grin.

"Did you?"

"Would you even trust me if I said I didn't?"

The woman studied her for a second, "Surprising, yes."

Trini stared over at the woman as she stared right back looking at Trini like she was looking for something. What? Trini wasn't sure, but she didn't hate the way the woman's eyes morphed from searching to something Trini sees in a lot of her clients eyes, whether it was lust or attraction, well, she hadn't quiet figured that out yet.

"Do you ever feel like you are having Déjà Vu, but like not. It's not something you've experienced something before, or something you're remembering from a dream it's just that you know exactly what is going to happen, you know exactly how something is going to play out?" Kimberly asked carefully.

"You mean, like, psychic?" Trini questioned unsurely, suddenly very lost at the turn this conversation had took.

"No, not psychic just- just that a situation is so overwhelmingly cliché that it would be almost criminal for it to not go the way you expect."

"You've... completely lost me." Trini admitted.

"Sorry, I should..." the woman made a move to get up but before she could Trini slipped her shoe off and slid her foot up her calf, which caused her to pause. "Trini, I-" there was a sharp intake of breath when Trini pressed her toes against the fabric of the woman's underwear softly.

"Surprise." Trini said sheepishly, because this wasn't her, she was never bummed out when clients wanted to leave but she wanted this woman to stay, she wasn't to her to know her a little more. Kimberly just stared at her, all wide eyed and surprised and definitely a little turned on. "Can you be cool?"

The girl situated herself a little better, moving herself a little closer to the table, and Trini's foot. "Yes."

Trini smirked, though quickly hid it by biting her lip. She began working her food against the girls underwear, making her fist the table cloth.

"Can you be a little cooler?" Trini commented, but she didn't stop. "You look like you're getting a foot job under the table."

"I _am_ getting a foot job under the table." The woman hissed.

"Look at me, right at me." Trini ordered and the woman's eyes snapped to hers. "Hold onto the bar, it is much more inconspicuous than the fucking table cloth." Trini nodded to the left, there there was long bars running from the wall to the ceiling.

The woman wrapped her fingers painfully slowly around the pole, her eyes not leaving Trini's.

"So," Trini commented casually, not stalling in her movements. "An architect, huh? Like Indiana Jones?"

The girl shook her head. "He, uh, he's an archeologist." Her voice was strained as she spoke.

"I know," Trini smirked. "I just wanted to hear you speak."

The girl blinked a few times before she pushed Trini's foot away, shaking her head. "I- I can't do this."

Trini frowned. "What?"

"I-" the woman was up and out of her seat before Trini could blink, leaving her to fumble with her things and follow her into the bathroom.

"Hey, I just-"

"Wanted paid," the woman held up her money.

"Well, no," Trini shook her head, but took the money anyway. "I was worried about you."

"I'm Kimberly," the woman said and Trini nodded, it wasn't unusual for someone to lie about their name.

"Okay, Kimberly."

"I'm Ty's wife,"

"Ty?" Trini frowned.

"The guy from last night." Kimberly clarified. "He came home and told me everything."

Trini's frown morphed from confused to anger. "What the fuck? Why the fuck are you here?"

"He described you as this fantastic woman," Kimberly grumbled. "I wanted to find out what all the fuss was about."

"Did you?" Trini questioned unsurely. "Find out what the fuss was about."

Kimberly bit down on her bottom lip, looking thoughtful for a second.

"Look, whatever the fuck is going on here, with you and your husband, it is on you two, I want nothing to do with it." Trini turned to leave.

"Trini," Kimberly said and suddenly there was fingers around her wrist and she was being pressed up against the wall of a relatively nice bathroom, a beautiful girl pressing against her front.

Then they were kissing, all open mouth and tongue and hot. Trini can't remember the last time she was kissed like this, possibly never. Then it was over, far to quickly in Trini's opinion. Kimberly pressed their foreheads together and whispered, "Surprise," then she was gone.

Trini was breathless and confused, leaning back against the bathroom wall for some kind of support. She felt like her lip were tingling, which was fucking ridiculous, this wasn't some god awful romance movie, that kind of stuff doesn't happen.

At least Trini didn't think it did, but she could feel it now, this low humming on her lips, she figured maybe they were just sore, Kimberly had kissed her pretty hard.

After a few minutes she forced herself off the wall and out of the bar, praying that no one was home because she certainly wasn't in any state to talk right now.

Zack and Tammi were in the living room, both in their underwear and a vest, both entirely focused on the game they were playing.

"That was fast," Tammi said, glancing at the clock. "You were booked for five hours, no? You were only gone for three."

"Yeah," Trini murmured, falling onto the arm chair.

"Everything okay?" Zack asked, glancing at Trini, barely for a second, but it was apparently enough for him to notice the dreamy look on Trini's face.

"Dude," Tammi objected when he paused the game, but looked over at her when he nudged his head in her direction. "T?"

"Mm?" Trini focused on her friends, who were watching her carefully. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Tammi asked carefully. "You're a little spaced."

"My client was the fella from last night's wife." Trini admitted, nodded when both Zack and Trini looked surprised. "Yeah, that's not the best of it. She kissed me, in the bathroom, I gave her a foot job under the table, then she just took off. Well, it went on the opposite order. Footjob, then kissing."

"Oh," both Tammi and Zack looked like they were trying to wrap their heads around the information. "So, are you seeing her again?"

"I mean, no? I wouldn't imagine so, she said she booked me to see what the big deal was, apparently her husband went straight home and told her about me."

"Nobel," Zack murmured sarcastically.

"It was revenge, at her husband." Trini shrugged, forcing herself to her feet. "I've ever been kissed like that before."

"Hey!" Tammi snapped.

"Oh, shut up. We were drunk, I can't remember how good of a kisser you were." Trini rolled her eyes.

"I have an essay due, we all do."

"Yeah, after this game." Zack waved her off but Tammi eyed her for a second longer.

"Why do you look so affected by this?"

"I'm not." Trini defended, heading for her room before she could be questioned again.

Trini settled in her bed, her books and laptop scattered across the mattress. She pretended to do work at first but then she gave up on that because her lips were still tingling.

Which was ridiculous, she had known this woman for two hours, tops, and Trini was more smitten than she had ever been before. Even meeting her past girlfriends or boyfriends, she never had this at the beginning, there was never a smitten stage like this.

She knew the kiss meant nothing, it was payback to the woman's husband, she knew it would never amount to anything because this was a married woman. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about it.

This was just typical of her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The thing about Trini was that she got locked on.

She didn't know if it was a symptom of her broken childhood, or if was just something fundamentally wrong with her.

But ever since she was a kid she would get locked on to stuff, which sounded better than saying she got obsessed over things.

When she was five it was a stuffed monkey who's hands connected. Trini used to keep it wrapped around her neck, she took it everywhere with her, to the point her mother had to pry it off of her as she slept just to wash it.

Two years after the monkey it was the soccer ball her aunt gave her, because it was the first thing she had received that wasn't inherently 'girly'. She took that ball everywhere, school, out to play, she even rolled it under her foot at the dinner table. The ball stuck for three years.

When she was ten it was the old dollar coin her father had given her. It was probably the only thing of sentiment her father had given her, everything else was just random stuff that every girl wanted (Trini never wanted any of it). Her father had given her the coin purely because he was throwing them out, but it meant a lot to her, she never went anywhere without it in her pocket, then in her wallet when she got to high school.

When she was fourteen she got her first crush on a girl. He name was Veronica and she was the captain on the soccer team. She and Trini became pretty close friends when Veronica caught Trini playing football on the school field. Trini was good, she had to be, she spent so much time with that soccer ball as a kid. They would pass notes in class, leave notes in each other's lockers between class, meet under the bleachers. Then, after six months, Veronica gave her a bracelet that was hand woven and probably took Veronica hours. She had made two, both matching, and that was Trini's next lock on. Veronica kissed Trini after giving her the bracelets and they had a brief fling before Trini's mother found out and completely up-rooted their lives. She was locked on to that for a little over a year after they left.

After that there was the first addition of Peter Pan book her aunt got her, then the hoodie her three month girlfriend had given her, the Polaroid of her only friend in her fifth town.

There was always something, when there wasn't Trini felt like she was drowning, like she couldn't breath. It was probably a major psychological issue but she would deal with it when it hindered her.

Her current thing was a thumb ring Zack had gotten her.

But she forgot to put that on after showering this morning and that had her worried. She wouldn't have been as worried if not for the fact Kimberly hadn't left her mind since they met three days ago.

She knew when she was getting locked on, and usually she was okay with it, but she had never been locked into a person. Never to something that she couldn't control. It was terrifying.

"You okay?" Tammi whispered, "you seem awful fidgety."

That was an understatement, her leg was bouncing and she was wiggling her pen in between her fingers, she was a wreck. It was all down to Kimberly but the fact she didn't have her ring was making it worse.

"I don't have my ring." Trini stated, Tammi knew the deal, tried to psychoanalysis her after she told her about it.

"You just forgot it?"

Trini nodded, pulling at her bottom lip, a nervous gesture that Tammi knew about.

"What is going on with you? You've been off since that thing with the dick-punches wife." Tammi commented. "Is that what this is?"

"I don't-" Trini tried to argue but just ended up shrugging instead.

"Dude," A look of realisation washed over Tammi's face. "Dude, no! You're not getting locked on, not to her!"

"What, I'm not!"

"Bullshit, that ring hasn't been off your finger for more than ten minutes since you got it three years ago and suddenly this woman appears and throws you completely out of whack and you just forget it."

"I'm not locking on, Tammi."

"You do and it will ruin you." Tammi hissed. "This is a married woman, T, are you crazy!"

"Will you shut up!" Trini hissed, glancing around the classroom to see if anyone was looking at them. "I'm not locked on! She was just, it was different, okay! That's all, exciting."

"Well, just make sure that's all it is." Tammi warned. "God, a married woman who is trying to have a baby in her failed married and already has a career. How old is she anyway?"

"I don't know! You don't ask a lady her age."

"Listen, anyone who kisses someone in a bar bathroom is no lady."

"Says you. That's just a Friday night for you!"

"I never once claimed to be a lady."

\--

Trini ended up over at Nicole's that night, trying to distract herself from Kimberly.

It didn't work, she stopped Nicole while she was going down on her, earning her a funny look.

"What? You've been funny all night."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling it."

"Then why did you come over?" Nicole laughed. "It's not like we're friends, we just happen to be in the same class, happen to be at the same bar one night and happen to both be into women."

Trini almost felt a little guilty. Nicole had always been kind of all in for this, even if Trini made it abundantly clear she wasn't. It was a little more than friends with benefits, in some other life Trini actually believed they could have dated. In a life Trini wasn't emotionally unavailable and only really attracted to someone who didn't chase her.

Tammi and Zack had warned her, they told her that Nicole had feelings for her, that she had to stop leading her on. And while Trini argued that she doesn't lead her on, Nicole is she well aware of their arrangement, she did understand that being hot and cold with her was a really horrible thing to be doing.

"I just thought I could force myself to be in the mood." Trini admitted and Nicole rolled her eyes, getting out of bed and grabbing her shirt.

"Go home, Trin. I told you, I'm not your emotional crutch."

"I'm sorry,"

She left, ignoring the wounded look Nicole was giving her.

Instead of going home she stopped in at the local student bar where Zack worked.

It was a Tuesday night so the bar was relatively empty.

"Hey, T," Zack greeted from behind the bar, resting his elbows on the surface. "You good?"

"Mm, Jack and coke."

"I thought you were at Nicole's tonight?" Zack asked as he mixed Trini's drink.

"She kicked me out," Trini shrugged, resting her chin on her palm.

"Why?"

"I'm an asshole,"

"Given your background you're going to have to be a little more specific, T." Zack placed Trini’s drink down in front of her.

“I went over tonight and I just wasn’t feeling it, so I stopped her. She said she wasn’t my emotional crutch and kicked me out.”

“Seems fair,” Zack hummed, “So, why?”

Trini gulped down a good portion of her drink, “Why what?” She asked, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

“Why weren’t you into it? According to you Nicole is amazing in bed.”

“I think you know why,” Trini grumbled, staring at the ice bobbing in her glass.

“Yeah,” Zack hummed. “I was kinda hoping you’d tell me I was wrong.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Trini sighed.

“You have a crush on a married middle aged woman.”

“She isn’t middle aged, dude.” Trini huffed.

“Either way, she’s an adult.”

“So am I.” Trini argued.

“Yeah, but, like, she is an adult adult, you’re an adult. You get me?”

“No, not even a little.”

“Okay, She is an adult whereby she has a career, a husband, she’s wanting to have kids, she has her shit together. You are an adult in the sense you can legally drink and get married, and you need to pay bills but fuck if you know what’s going on in life.”

Trini hated to admit it but Zack was actually making scenes. "I'm not sure she has her shit together, both her and her husband booked an escort within twenty four hours of each other."

"To be fair, the woman only called you up to get back at her husband." Zack pointed out.

"Mm," Trini hummed, noncommittal. "What time do you get off?"

"Enough time for you to get drunk off the half price drinks I get you."

"Awesome," Trini murmured, throwing back the rest of her drink.

She was six jacks and three beers in when Zack finished, they stayed an extra two hours on top of that, which allowed Zack to get a little tips before they headed home.

Trini fixed her beanie and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans as they walks.

"Are you happy?" Zack asked, knowing Trini was just drunk enough to not get defensive.

"I dunno, as much as I can be being a broke student in a broken country."

Zack seemed to accept that answer, bobbing his head slightly. After a few minutes he spoke up again. "If this is something you chase after it will ruin you."

"I know. It just threw me a little, I've never had an instant connection and attraction to someone like I did with her but it's not something I'm going after. She's married dude, I'm not anyone's bit on the side."

"You're an escort, that's exactly what you are." Zack laughed.

"I'm no ones emotional bit on the side." Trini corrected.

"Fair," Zack hummed.

Tammi glared at them from the sofa when they entered, giggling at something stupid Zack had said.

After Tammi gave them an earful about drinking on a school night Trini headed to bed, plugging her phone in to charge.

She glanced briefly over at it when it booted up, spotting a message from an unknown number.

_'Unknown: I want to see you again'_

It could have been anyone, really, and Trini was in no frame of mind to make any kind of commitments right now, so she ignored it and turned to go to sleep.

She couldn't help but hope it was Kimberly.


	3. Chapter 3

  
"I thought there was a no penetration rule." Kimberly panted against Trini's ear.

"I mean, there technically hasn't been yet." Trini breathed back, her fingers teasing Kimberly’s entrance. “I can stop.”

“You better fucking not,” Kimberly growled, forcing Trini to look at her, her fingers curling around her neck, her other hand running up Trini’s spine. “Fuck me.”

Trini grinned down at Kimberly, “Kissed me first.”

And Kimberly did, and it was so much hotter than their first kiss. Kimberly’s nails pressed into into the skin Trini’s back and dragged down, making Trini’s back arch and a moan escape her lips.

There was heat pooling between Trini’s legs, everything was so hot.

Until it wasn’t.

Everything was cold, which made Trini frown.

Trini startled awake, shivering at the intense cold between her legs.

“Thought I’d cool you down a bit,” Tammi grinned from her bedside, a tray of ice cubes in her hand, she threw another one at Trini.

“Dude, what the fuck!” Trini snapped, rushing to stand up and fish the ice cubes from her underwear. “What the _fuck_ is your problem!”

“You were panting, and we have class.” Tammi shrugged, like that was a reasonable excuse.

“And simply shaking me awake wouldn’t have sufficed?” Trini growled. “God, you fucking suck sometimes!”

“Girls, really?” Zack peeked his head into the room, eyeing the ice cubes and Trini’s pissed expression. “You know what? I don’t want to know. we have to leave in ten if we want to make it to class in time.”

“So,” Tammi turned back to Trini when Zack disappeared again. “Who was the dream about?”

“Just lay off, Tammi.” Trini sighed.

Tammi paused, eyeing Trini carefully. Trini sounded exhausted, exasperated, like maybe she was really hurting. "Trini,”

“Don’t,” Trini held up her fingers. “We are not having any kind of… feely conversation this early in the morning, or sober.”

"Let go get drunk tonight, then."

"Getting drunk doesn't solve all of our problems, loser." Trini grumbled, digging around in her drawers for something to wear.

"But being sober doesn't help either. Kahoots tonight." Tammi left without waiting for Trini to answer.

With a sigh, Trini got dressed and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her phone and her books, unlocking her phone as she exited her room, stalling in her movements when she saw the text glaring back at her.

_'Unknown: I want to see you again'_

"T, we have to go." Zack said.

"Are you okay?" Tammi frowned.

"Dick-punch texted me," Trini held up her phone. "He wants to see me again."

"Why?" Tammi asked.

"I don't know?"

"Are you going to?" Zack asked.

"Of course not!"

"Why? Isn't he just a client?" Trini could hear the condescending tone in Tammi's statement, making her glare at her friend. "Or is the fact you had a dream about fucking his wife putting you off."

"Okay, one; fuck you. And two; why would it stop me? He's just another client."

"So why don't you go?" Tammi challenged.

"I will!" Trini puffed her chest out, she was never one to back down from a challenge.

Tammi laughed, "This is like a shitty sitcom." She said as she left.

"Are you really going to see him again?" Zack questioned unsurely.

"Of course I'm not," Trini huffed. "She's just a little shit sometimes."

"I know," Zack hummed, wrapping an arm around Trini's shoulder. "She's a little shithead."

"I can hear you guys!" Tammi called back.

"Good!" Trini snapped.

\---

Tammi dragged her and Zack out to Kahoots that night, throwing them into a boot and telling them that they would have fun tonight. She pointed down at them warningly before headed to the bar and ordering them two shots each and one of their desired drinks.

"She's forcing us to have fun," Trini grumbled.

"Better pull that pretty smile on your face, then." Zack nudged Trini. "Come on, just a night out to forget about dick-punch's wife."

"Fine," Trini grumbled.

So Trini drank everything Tammi and Zack put down to her, whether it was shots or jack or beer.

She was more than a little tipsy when her phone buzzed.

_'Unknown 23:03  
I'm at the bar we met at. Alone. Getting drunk.'_

**'Trini 23:03**

**Is that an invitation?'**

_'Kimberly 23:05_

_Take it how you please'_

**'Trini 23:06**

**I'm ten minutes away'**

' _Kimberly 23:07_

_Where?'_

**'Trini 23:07**

**Kahoots'**

_'Kimberly 23:08_

_Meet you half way?'_

**'Trini 23:09**

**I'll leave now'**

"I'm gonna get going," Trini murmured, blinking a few times, forcing herself to her feet.

"How were you texting?" Tammi asked, eyeing her friend.

Trini sighed, dragging her eyes to Tammi.

"Seriously?" Tammi huffed. "Her? Dick-punchette."

"Tammi, don't."

Tammi, surprisingly, relented, holding her hands up in defence. "Okay. We'll be here when this all blows up in your face."

Trini sighed.

"Go, have fun. Use protection, text us when you're heading home." Tammi waved Trini off.

"I'll see you guys later."

Trini pulled her leather jacket on over her dark yellow plaid shirt and headed out of the bar, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her black, skinnies.

She had been walking for four minutes, her eyes on the ground for most of it, when she glanced up, her movements slowing when her eyes landed on Kimberly.

Kimberly was wearing an incredible pink and black dress that reached her mid-thigh. She looked beyond anything Trini had ever seen, but maybe that was just the alcohol in her system. A slow smile pulled its way into Trini's lips at the sight of Kimberly.

"Hey," Kimberly smiled softly at her as they reached each other.

"Hi,"

"Sorry if you were busy." Kimberly apologised.

"No, I- I was just with my friends, it's fine."

"I had initially planned to go back to the club but I'm actually feeling some food."

"I know a place that does the best pizza, and they do half and half so you can get that outrageous abomination on your side."

Kimberly laughed, her head tilted back slightly, and, God, Trini was in trouble with this one.

"That sounds good," Kimberly agreed.

Trini tilted her head to the right, checking to make sure no cars were coming before crossing the road.

"You look good," Trini commented, glancing over at Kimberly.

"So do you," Kimberly smiled. "Very punk rock, fuck what you think kinda style."

Trini laughed, "Well, I've never had my style describe like that."

"Wrecked combat boots, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket?" Kimberly said. "That is, like, right out of punk rock 101."

"Or 'I'm into women' 101."

"Fair," Kimberly hummed. "How about we get this pizza to take away? I know somewhere we can go."

"Sure,"

They went and picked up the pizza and Kimberly lead them to the peer, but it was a section Trini had never been too. It was a little further down the beach than Trini really cared to go. They settled at the end of the board walk, Kimberly tucking her legs under herself when Trini dangled them off.

"What? You never know what is going to pop up and drag you under." Kimberly defended when Trini looked at her questioningly.

"What, like a Grindylow or something?" Trini shot back, opening the box and setting it in between them.

Kimberly smirked over at her, picking up a slice of her pizza.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kimberly shook her head. "I'm just surprised. Punk rock chick is a Harry Potter nerd."

"Please," Trini huffed, taking a bite of her pizza. "Everyone is a Harry Potter nerd."

"I dunno," Kimberly hummed, "I'm more of a Hunger Games kind of girl."

"Wow, bad taste in pizza _and_ literacy." Trini shifted dramatically, shaking her head. "I'm not sure I even want to heard about your other interests."

"Cute and dramatic, you'd do well in Hollywood." Kimberly flashed Trini a playful little smirk.

Trini rolled her eyes, swinging her legs as she enjoyed her pizza.

"He texted you again, didn't he?" Kimberly asked and Trini almost choked on her pizza.

Then it dawned on her. Of course Kimberly was only seeing her again because of her husband, she didn't want to spend time with Trini off of her own back.

"Yeah, I ignored him."

"He told me you were good to talk to, that's why he wanted to see you."

"Yeah, I'm like a therapist without writing shit down and the condescending hums." Trini murmured.

"What do I do? About Ty,"

"I said I'm like a therapist." Trini clarified. "I don't have those answers for you."

"I know, I was just hoping someone would just tell me what to do."

"It's not that easy. My mom stuck by my dad, even thought he was a raging alcoholic. He cheated on her, went away for days at a time, he had three other children with two other women."

"Wow an escort with daddy issues." Kimberly grinned teasingly. "Shocking."

Trini laughed quietly, rolling her eyes. "My _point_ is, even if people tell you someone is no good for you, it doesn't help." Trini said. "You need to make up your mind yourself with something like this."

"Yeah, I know."

They finished their pizza in silence, Trini leaning back on her palms as she stared up at the clear sky.

"Why did you ask me here?" Trini whispered, her eyes moving from one twinkling star to another. "Because dick-punch texted me?"

"Dick-punch?" Kimberly sounded amused, which Trini was thankful for.

"Sorry, that's what my friend called him."

"Okay," Kimberly laughed. "And no."

"Then why?"

"Honestly?"

"Always,"

"I couldn't stop thinking about the other night. You. And I swore I wouldn't act on it, because I'm married, but I suppose alcohol was never good for making smart life decisions."

"Tell me about it," Trini sighed, turning her attention to the water.

They sat in silence, Kimberly's hand moving to settle beside Trini's, her pinky laying over Trini's.

Trini swallowed, glancing down at their hands. She could feel the hairs on her arm stand on end at the contact, she wished she could blame it on the weather but it was a pretty warm night out. Trini glanced at Kimberly's face before looking back at the water.

"Ty and I have been together forever. We met in high school, freshman year, we started dating when we were in sophomore year."

"High school sweethearts. Sweet," Trini grumbled.

"Yeah, suppose."

"Full disclosure," Trini said, glancing at Kimberly. "He told me. About everything that has been happening. It's sucks."

Kimberly huffed out a humourless chuckle. "Yeah, for lack of better words."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I'm just- I'm so sick of everyone looking at me like I'm some sort of victim, that if they don't pussyfoot around me I might break." Kimberly huffed. "I'm _fine_. Does it hurt? Yes, of course it does, but I'm fine."

"You're fine," Trini bobbed her head.

"I am," Kimberly defended.

"Okay," Trini hummed. "I mean, I don't believe you, not for a second, but okay."

Kimberly glared at her for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and chuckling slightly.

"I just feel like I'm letting everyone down. I feel like I can't do what I was put here to do, you know?"

"I know it hurts, but you weren't solely put on this earth to be an incubator."

Kimberly smiled. "So why am I here?"

"Dude, that's like asking the meaning of life. And I'm only a third year psychology student, we haven't got to that chapter yet." Trini smiled cheekily at Kimberly. "But for real, anyone who is disappointed in you, or blames you, is a total asshat."

"I just can't help but wonder if it was something I did. If me being on the pill for so long, or getting the coil, messed me up somehow."

"I don't really think that's how it works." Trini traced her fingertips across the back of Kimberly's hand. "Those things mess with your hormones, right? If it messed you up it would be at a hormonal level, the doctors would be able to help with that."

"They said it was something to do with my tubes, some sort of damage."

"Did they say why? What caused the damage?"

Kimberly licked her lips, turning to Trini so abruptly that Trini quickly withdrew her hand. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something no one but me and my mother knows."

"Uh, okay," Trini turned to Kimberly, one leg tucked under herself, the only still dangling over the edge.

"It was scar tissue, that's why one tube is completely none functioning, the other has polyps."

"Okay,"

"The scar tissue was from when I was sixteen. I got pregnant, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if I was going to keep it, get rid, or put it up for adoption." Trini waited patiently for Kimberly to continue, placing a hand on her ankle. "I never got the chance to choose. I was two months along when I was rushed into hospital, I couldn't move, I was bleeding and I was having pains beyond anything I have ever felt, before or since. It was an ectopic pregnancy."

"Oh," was all Trini could really bring herself to say, because of you force herself to comment she would probably say 'that sucks' and that was not a helpful contribution.

"I lost the baby, but they said it wouldn't have any lasting effect. They said I would be able to have kids when I was older." Kimberly sounded like this was an argument she had had with doctors multiple times before. "So why can't I?"

"I don't have those answers for you either, Kimberly." Trini said remorseful.

"It's not fair,"

"It's not," Trini agreed. "And I'm not going to patronise you by saying some bullshit like everything happens for a reason or maybe things will work out. This is horrible, it fucking hurts, it has a huge impact on your life, but there are other options. Maybe not ones you want to take, maybe you don't want to adopt, or use a suricate, and that's okay."

"I think I'd rather you'd patronised me," Kimberly laughed quietly.

"Nah, you're smart enough to know that shit ain't true. I'm not going to talk down to you like a kid who just found out santa isn't real."

"Well, thank you, for not pussyfooting around me."

"Sure," Trini nodded.

"Come on," Kimberly pushed herself up to her feet, offering Trini her hand. "I'll walk you home."

"Is that your way of telling me you're fed up hanging out with me." Trini arched an eyebrow at her, clasping her hand in Kimberly's and allowing her to pull her to her feet.

"No," Kimberly laughed, pulling Trini closer with their joined hand. "We can go somewhere if you'd like?"

Trini's eyes lingered on Kimberly's lips for a few seconds before she forced herself to look up into her eyes. "I don't know if I trust myself."

"Yeah," Kimberly whispered, staring down at Trini with an almost dopey look in her eyes. "Yeah, me either."

Trini licked her lips, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, which pulled Kimberly's eyes down to her lips, making her swallow thickly.

"I've never-" Kimberly breathed. "I've never wanted to kiss someone as much as I do you."

"I want you to," Trini replied gruffly. "But, outside of my work, I'm not going to be the reason someone gets hurt."

"So I'll pay you," Kimberly offered.

"Romantic," Trini grumbled, taking a step away from Kimberly and running her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean- that wasn't supposed to be offensive."

"I know," Trini hummed, offering Kimberly a little smile. "Walk me home?"

"Of course," Kimberly agreed immediately.

They walked mostly in silence, their arms brushing together occasionally, which, again, caused Trini's arms to erupt in goosebumps.

When they reached Trini's apartment door it was quiet, so either Tammi and Zack were still out or they had crashed already.

"Thank you, for listening." Kimberly said when Trini turned to look at her, leaning back against her door.

"Any time you need me, Kimberly." Trini swore.

"And I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"I dunno, throwing myself into your life." Kimberly shrugged. "I feel like I have something to be sorry for."

"You don't." Trini smiled, taking a step toward Kimberly, pushing herself up onto her toes to press a kiss to Kimberly's cheek. "Goodnight, Kimberly." She whispered against the woman's skin.

Kimberly's eyes fluttered closed when Trini's lips made contact with her skin. "Goodnight, Trini." Kimberly breathed back, only opening her eyes when Trini moved out of her personal space.

"Text me once you get home?" Trini requested, reaching behind her to open her door.

"I will,"

Trini nodded once, slipping into her house, leaning back against her door and releasing a long breath.

"Hey," Trini smiled at the voice on the other side of her door.

"What?"

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to stay away from you."

"I don't think I want you to." Trini replied.

"Bye, Trini."

"Goodbye, Kimberly."

Kimberly left after that and Trini headed into her bedroom, rolling her eyes at her two best friends who were curled up on her bed together. "Right, of course." Trini grumbled, heading into Tammi's room because it was cleaner, and she smelt better.

She settled into the bed, her phone on the bed beside her as she waited.

Kimberly finally texted her half an hour later.

_'Kimberly 02:03_

_That's me just home'_

 

**'Trini 02:04**

**It took you this long?'**

 

' _Kimberly 02:05_

_It is a bit of a walk. How are you?'_

 

**'Trini 02:05**

**Good, my best friends have commandeered my bed so I'm in Tammi's. You?'**

 

' _Kimberly 02:06_

_I'm good. I'm home alone so I have a queen size to myself'_

 

**'Trini 02:07**

**Where is Ty?'**

 

_'Kimberly 02:08_

_I'm not sure, I think he is out with a few of his college buddies.'_

 

**'Trini 02:09**

**Oh, okay. I have class pretty early tomorrow so I need to sleep. Goodnight, Kimberly'**

 

_'Kimberly 02:10_

_Goodnight, Trini. Sleep well x'_

  
Trini sighed into the pillow, shaking her head at herself. She was so screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Trini had been to class and was making breakfast when Zack and Tammi finally rolled out of bed.

"Is this what dying feels like?" Zack grumbled.

"You two wanting some breakfast?" Trini said, glancing at the clock. "Well, some breakfast foods for lunch?"

"If you make me food I will let you sleep with me again," Tammi said, taking a seat at the counter.

"I will only make you food if we don't do that." Trini sat a glass of water each in front of her friends, and a bottle of pills in between them.

"So what happened last night?" Zack asked, throwing back two of the pain killers.

"We waited up for you."

"You did not," Trini laughed. "I came home and Zack was sprawled out on his front and you were hanging over his back. On _my_ bed."

"It was the thought that counts," Zack argued. "So? What happened?"

"Nothing bad," Trini shrugged, focusing entirely on the pan in front of her. "We just got pizza, went to the pier and talked for a bit."

" _Talked_?" Tammi questioned skeptically.

"Yeah, then she walked me home."

“That all?”

“She told me she didn’t think she could stay away from me.”

Zack’s head snapped up immediately. “What’d you say?”

Trini shrugged sheepishly. “That I didn’t think I wanted her to.” Both of her friends just stared at her, which made Trini huff. “Yes, I know, okay?”

“Did you tell her her husband texting you again?”

“Didn’t have too,” Trini placed the bacon on plate. “Turns out his is an honest dick-punch.”

“Knew that would catch on,” Zack grinned.

“Okay, truth time, kid.” Tammi said.

“I’m two weeks older than you,” Trini rolled her eyes.

“This woman, you’re into her, right?”

“I mean, I’m wouldn’t say I’m into her but there is definitely some sort of infatuation there.”

“And what is it? Because she is pretty? Because she is unobtainable?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Trini plated out the rest of the food, setting it out in front of her friends.

Zack immediately dug into the food but Tammi stared at her for a little while longer. “We support you in your dumb endeavours.”

“M’yeah.” Zack agreed around a mouth full of food.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Trini admitted, sitting across from her friends. “She’s not happy, that much is obvious but she said they’d been together since high school. That’s not just something you give up or throw away after a rough patch.”

“There’s a rough patch and there’s ordering a escort.” Tammi said. “He kissed you, T. Then she did, this isn’t a rough patch, this is a ticking time bomb.”

“Yeah, I agree with Tammi.” Zack wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “I’m not sure you’re something they can come back from.”

“Thank you, Zack.” Trini huffed. “As if I don’t feel guilty enough.”

“Why do you feel guilty?” Tammi frown.

“I’m breaking up a marriage, Tammi.”

“No,” Zack disagreed and Tammi shook her head. “He hired you, he kissed you, she kissed you. You have done nothing wrong here, T.”

“I know that, but I’m the common denominator here.”

“So? That doesn’t mean any of this is on you, you just so happened to get caught up in a dying relationship.” Tammi said.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Trini sighed, tucking into her food.

—

The next few days went by with nothing from Kimberly, and Trini didn’t actively seek her out because that meant she was injecting herself into this situation instead of being invited in by Kimberly, and she wasn’t going to do that.

Trini went about her business, going to classes, making a dent in her homework and going out with a client.

Trini was at a hole in the wall coffee shop, doing some research for her paper when someone sat across from her. She lifted her eyes to look over her laptop, she recognised the man but she wasn’t really sure from where.

He was dressed in a baggy sweater, his hair a little mused from the day, he had a cup in one hand and he was looking at her with a little smile.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m Jason, Kimberly’s friend.” He said with a soft smile. “We met before, very briefly.”

“Yeah, no. I remember.”

This made him smile in a way that, weirdly, had Trini relaxing a little. “Cool. What’re you working on?”

“An essay for class,”

“What’s it about?”

“The psychological approach to understanding the social and language impairments in autism.”

“Oh, cool!” Jason perked up. “My boyfriend is autistic.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Billy.” Jason smiled.

Trini nodded, looking at Jason unsurely. “Did you need something?”

“No, I just saw you here and thought I would come and say hello.” Jason didn’t look deterred but Trini’s question. “But I will let you get back to your work, good luck.”

Jason got up and began walking away, but stopped after a few steps, turning back to Trini. “She talks about you, you know? A lot.”

Trini stared at her laptop screen, not really sure what to say to that. Jason didn’t seem to expect a respond, turning to leave.

“She’s married, I can’t get in between that.” Trini said, probably just loud enough for Jason to hear her.

“I know,” He agreed, glancing back at Trini. “Her marriage is the only thing she doesn’t talk to me about but you wouldn’t be getting in between anything if it was something she wanted.”

“I’m not a home wrecker.”

Jason nodded understandingly, a little frown on his brow. “I don’t think that’s her home anymore.”

“What if it is just a rough patch? She just found out all that stuff, they are both hurting.”

“Yeah,” Jason hummed. “That’s something I can’t help you with.”

“Did you just come here to confuse me?” Trini cocked an eyebrow at Jason, making him laugh.

“I can here for a hot chocolate.” He held up his cup. “Confusing you was just collateral.”

Trini rolled her eyes. “Bye,”

“See ya,”

Trini took a deep breath, turning back to her laptop, trying to erase all thought of Kimberly, even if it was just long enough to get this paper done.

She had gotten another half an hour of work done (it had been an hour since Jason left but half of that was spent day dreaming) when someone else sat down across from her.

Trini glanced up again, not really sure who to expect, but her fingers stalled over her keyboard when her eyes landed on a smiling Kimberly.

"Jace said you were here." Kimberly clarified.

"And you thought you would also come along and disrupt my research?" Trini shot back, a playful little grin on her lips.

"I was actually hoping you would put it on hold," Kimberly said. "I know when I was in university I substituted meals for coffee, and in hindsight I know it's really really unhealthy."

"Okay?"

"Take a break and come have lunch with me,"

"It's seven in the afternoon," Trini frowned. "Right? I didn't work right thought until seven am."

"No, it's seven in the afternoon." Kimberly laughed. "But asking you to go for dinner with me sounded an awful lot like a date and I didn't want to put that kind of pressure on you."

"Friends can go out for dinner together." Trini reasoned.

"They can, yeah." Kimberly hummed. "So, dinner than?"

"Okay," Trini agreed. "But I get to choose where."

"Fine,"

"And you can't complain."

"Now I'm a little worried." Kimberly frowned playfully.

"Oh, don't be. I'm about to blow your posh mind, princess." Trini grinned, packing away her laptop.

"Oh, because I wear nice clothes and have a good job I'm posh?"

"When was the last time you ate anywhere that didn't have something with lobster in it on the menu?"

"Oh, shut up." Kimberly huffed and Trini laughed, putting her laptop into her bag and throwing her bag onto her shoulder.

They ended up at a little place Trini frequented often. Kimberly had driven down this street a thousand times before and never noticed the place.

"Trini," the guy behind the counter smiled widely. "It's been a while."

"Hey, Josh. How's business?"

"Same as always," the man shrugged. "Usual?"

"Times two."

"Coming right up,"

"You eat meat, right?" Trini asked as she lead then over to a booth in the far corner.

"I do,"

“Good,” Trini slid into the booth, expecting Kimberly to sit across from her but, instead, she fell down into the bench beside her.

“What were you working on before?”

“A paper for class.”

“About?”

“Autism, understand the social and language impairment.”

“Tell me about it?” Kimberly requested, resting her cheek on her fist, looking at Trini attentively.

So Trini did, explained everything that she had so far and what she hoped to find out. And Kimberly listened, staring over at her and nodding when appropriate, she looked genuinely interested, even asking a few questions.

“So what is it you want to do when you graduate?”

“Therapist. Child therapist.”

“Yeah?” Kimberly smiled softly at her.

“Yeah. I just want to give kids who have never had a shot a chance, you know?”

“Yeah, I get you.”

Josh sat their food and drinks down in front of them then, and Trini grinned up at him. “Thank you.”

Kimberly eyed the hotdog in front of her, covered in chilli and cheese. “A hot dog is your definition of mind blowing?” Kimberly arched an eyebrow at Trini. “I don’t want to question your ability in bed but your definition of mind blowing is worrying.”

Trini rolled her eyes. “This is the best chilli cheese dog you will ever have."

"Okay, whatever you say." Kimberly grumbled, picking up her hotdog and surveying it, trying to figure out how to go about eating it.

"Jeez, princess, just go for it." Trini huffed, taking a bite out of her hotdog. It was messy, some of the contents falling onto the plate, and even a little on her chin, but she didn't care, and that made Kimberly smile. "Come on, this isn't some high end restaurant. If you don't make a mess I'll be disappointed.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and took a tentative bite of the hotdog.

"Wow," Trini laughed. "Should I just get you a fork and knife?"

"Shut up," Kimberly huffed, taking a bigger, messier bite, which had Trini smirking.

"Atta girl."

Kimberly nodded, some chilli sauce on her chin. "This is good!"

"I know," Trini said smugly, glancing down at her watch.

"Somewhere to be?" Kimberly questioned playfully.

"Mm," Trini hummed. "I have a job at ten."

"A job?"

"Yeah," Trini nodded. "One of my regulars."

"Oh, okay,"

"So, how's the hotdog?"

"Mind blowing," Kimberly admitted, and Trini grinned widely.

"Told you,"

Trini walked Kimberly back to get car once they finish eating, offering her a shy smile.

She hated that Kimberly made her feel like a giddy teenager again.

She then headed home to get ready for her client, texting Kimberly until she met the man.

It was one thirty before she got out of the bar and she finally for the chance to check her phone.

'Kimberly 22:01:

Have fun'

Kimberly 00:03:

hopefully everything is well, text me once you're heading home.'

Trini smiled, pulling her jacket around her as she stepped out into the rain.

'Trini 01:30:

Well, that was boring...'

'Kimberly 01:31:

Is everything okay? Do you need me to come get you?'

'Trini 01:32:

No no, it's fine. Just heading home now.'

'Kimberly 01:33:

It's raining'

'Trini 01:33:

Observation skills 10/10'

Trini's phone buzzed in her hand and she answered immediately, hunched over to try and protect her from the rain.

"I don't appreciate the attitude," Kimberly said and Trini smiled at her voice.

"You're into it." Trini shot back and Kimberly hummed.

"So, how was tonight?"

"Okay. Boring," Trini shrugged. "I feel bad for him, thought. His wife died recently, he's lonely."

"Is he old?"

"Pretty old, yeah." Trini said. "How has your night been?"

"Fine. I spent most of it looking over plans."

"For work?"

"No, for fun," Kimberly said sarcastically, making Trini grin.

"I definitely appreciate the attitude." Trini laughed.

"What's your plan now?"

"Home, try and get some sleep before my class in the morning." Trini yawned.

Kimberly was silent for a second, "You aren't stretching yourself too thin, are you?"

"I don't really have a choice."

Kimberly hummed, because she understand. She was a student not too long ago.

"Why'd you call, anyway? To mother me?"

"To walk you home," Kimberly corrected and Trini hated how a giddy little smile pulled its way into her lips. "To ask about your night." There was a pause and Trini waited, she knew Kimberly had something more to say. "To hear your voice."

Trini grinned down at her feet, rain droplets dropping down her face and off her nose. "You were with me not to long ago, we spoke quite a lot."

"I know." Kimberly hummed. "Doesn't mean I don't want to hear your voice again."

"I didn't have you pegged at the needy type." Trini teased.

"Oh, I am." Kimberly said. "I'd get out while you can."

"I've been telling myself that since we met." Trini admitted. "I think it's a lost cause."

"You have?"

"Mhm," Trini hummed. "There was just something about you, this instant... thing. I knew pretty much immediately that I was in trouble with you."

"I felt it, too." Kimberly admitted. "The thing."

"What is it?" Trini asked.

"I don't know." Kimberly sighed. "It's something I've never felt before."

This made Trini frowned. "What about with Ty?"

Kimberly sighed. "It never felt like this."

"But, like, you love him, right?"

"Yes, yeah." Kimberly didn't sound particularly convinced but Trini still felt her stomach churn. "Of course I do, he's my husband."

"There's a difference between loving someone and being in love with them."

"Yeah," Kimberly sighed. "I don't know if I know the difference."

"I think you do," Trini disagreed. "I think you know but you're just too comfortable and afraid to admit it to yourself."

Kimberly was quiet for a few seconds. "I think you're right." She whispered.

"Look, this is going to come across as a 'you're old' joke, but I promise it's not." Trini said and Kimberly huffed out a little laugh. "We don't live forever, not yet anyway. And sometimes we get comfortable and feel safe in things that don't actually make us happy. But we stay, because we're scared and protected and time just ticks by, you don't even notice. Then, suddenly you're eighty, sitting across from someone you haven't loved for decades wondering what could've been." Trini spoke softly, in what Tammi and Zack not so affectionately called her 'psychoanalyst voice'. "I'm not saying you aren't in love with this guy, I've known you for a very short period of time, but don't stay in something that isn't making you happy because you're afraid."

"Wow," Kimberly tried to sound playful but Trini could her the strain in her voice. "Are you psychoanalysing me?"

Trini laughed quietly, unlocking the door to her apartment. "I'm home."

"Good, get yourself warmed up and into bed."

Trini lingered at her door, not sure whether to expect Tammi and Zack when she entered or if they would be in bed.

"Thank you for walking me home,"

"Any time," Kimberly promised. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me vent."

"Oh, any time."

"Goodnight, Trini." Trini could hear the smile in Kimberly's voice, and it made her smile.

"Goodnight, Kimberly."

Zack and Tammi were on the sofa when she entered, staring at the TV like mindless zombies.

Trini fell down in between them, pulling their attention to her.

"Good?" Tammi asked.

"You're getting the sofa all wet." Zack added but both women ignored him.

"No," Trini sighed, her head falling back against the wall.

"Kimberly?" Zack questioned.

"Yup."

"You are so screwed," Tammi laughed.

"I am so screwed."


	5. Chapter 5

Trini was back in the cafe when Jason found her again, a big smile on his face and his arm wrapped around the shoulder of another man. 

 

"Trini, hey!"

 

"Hi," Trini smiled politely, because she doesn't know Jason all that well. 

 

"This is Billy, my boyfriend." His chest puffed out proudly and Trini couldn't help but feel a little warm and fuzzy at that fact. 

 

"Nice to meet you Billy." Trini smiled, contemplating whether to hold her hand out or not, but she decided against it. 

 

"You to," he glanced at Jason before taking a seat across from Trini. "Jason said you were writing a paper on autism."

 

"I am, almost finished."

 

"Can I read it?" Billy asked. "Maybe I could learn something about myself, and maybe I could help."

 

"Sure, okay." Trini agreed, turning her laptop to face Billy. 

 

Billy began reading and Jason took a seat beside Trini. 

 

"She's been smiling a lot more." Jason said, take a sip of his drink. 

 

He didn't need to clarify, Trini knew who he was talking about. 

 

"What are you, her wingman?"

 

"Kimberly actually warned him not to say anything like that to you." Billy said, his eyes not leaving the laptop screen. 

 

Trini looked at Jason who grinned sheepishly. 

 

"You don't know I was talking about Kimberly, Billy."

 

Billy frowned for a few seconds then nodded. "That's true, I'm sorry."

 

"He was talking about Kimberly, Billy." Trini clarified. 

 

"Well, she told him not to be her wing man."

 

"I was just stating facts, okay?" Jason defended. "And it's true, she's happier!"

 

"You're going to get yourself in trouble," Billy commented. 

 

"Yeah, you should probably shut up." Trini grinned as she took a sip of her coffee. 

 

After a few more minutes Billy turned the laptop back to Trini and smiled. "This is very well written."

 

"Thank you, Billy." Trini smiled gratefully. 

 

Then Billy started asking her questions, giving her advice and listening attentively when she spoke, which was really nice. 

 

"We should get going," Jason announced after almost half an hour of Billy and Trini talking about her paper. 

 

"Aw, really?" Billy deflated. 

 

"Yeah, we have work."

 

"Right, of course." Billy shakes his head and gets to his feet, smiling widely at Trini. "It was really nice to meet you, Trini. You'll let me know how you do on that paper?"

 

"I will, Billy." She agreed, smiling and nodding once at the boy. 

 

They leave with an 'awesome' from Billy and a soft smile from Jason.

 

She finished her paper that not long after that, even adding some stuff Billy had told her, going home and crashing on the sofa with Tammi asleep on her chest. When she woke up Zack had somehow wormed his way in between them and the back of the sofa. 

 

She rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of it, there was three perfectly good beds in the apartment but they all somehow ended up asleep on a tiny sofa. 

 

She managed to wriggle herself free and got up, Zack settling against Tammi's chest as they got comfortable again. Trini laughed to herself, grabbing her phone from the table and padding into her room. 

 

_'Kimberly 20:20:_

 

_Billy can't stop talking about you'_

 

_'Kimberly 20:23:_

 

_He also told me about Jason, I'm sorry.'_

 

**'Trini 21:46:**

 

**He is a nice guy, both of them are'**

 

_'Kimberly 21:47:_

 

_Yeah, billy thinks highly of you. Which is a major seal of approval'_

 

**'Trini 21:48:**

 

**Well I'm glad. I'm just about to sit down and proof read the essay now then send it in.'**

 

_'Kimberly 21:48:_

 

_How long do you think it will take?'_

 

**'Trini 21:49:**

 

**Idk, maybe an hour.'**

 

_'Kimberly 21:50:_

 

_You free after? It's my turn to blow your mind'_

 

_'Kimberly 21:50:_

 

_And bu that I mean food. I want to show you some amazing food.'_

 

Trini laughed quietly, settling down on her bed and pulling her laptop out of her bag before replying. 

 

**'Trini 21:52:**

 

**Sure, Kimberly, I will let you blow my mind'**

 

_'Kimberly 21:53:_

 

_Meet me at the pier in an hour and a half?'_

 

**'Trini 21:54:**

 

**Okay'**

 

Trini read over her paper twice, making sure it was up to standards she deemed worthy then she sent it in. 

 

Tammi was awake when she headed out of her room, fiddling with her phone while Zack lay sleeping on her stomach. 

 

"Going out?" She asked, not looking away from whatever she was reading. 

 

"I'm meeting Kimberly." She said, grabbing a white v-neck from the drying rack, pulling off her current shirt and pulling this one on. She grabbed her boots and pulled them on. 

 

"It's, like, eleven o'clock."

 

"Time is an illusion, Tammi." Trini shot back, hopping around to pull on her boots. "The sooner you realise that the sooner you stop abiding by those made up rules."

 

"Yeah, tell that to the professor tomorrow when you're exhausted from being out so late."

 

“Don’t wait up.”

 

Kimberly was waiting for her at the same place they had been days prior. She had her back to Trini, her legs tucked under herself as she stared out at the water.

 

“You realise that late night meet ups with someone is awful suspect, you know?” Trini commented as she walked closer to Kimberly.

 

“Someone can’t get suspicious if they are never home.” Kimberly said, peering at Trini over her shoulder, a soft smile on her lips. “Hey.”

 

The softness in Kimberly’s voice made Trini smile as she took a seat beside her, her feet dangling over the edge. “Hey,” She whispered back, motioning to the box in between them. “What’s this?”

 

“Something I _lived_ on in college.”

 

“I’m intrigued.”

 

Kimberly opened up the box, revealing what, at first, looked like a standard pizza but when she opened it up a little more Trini spotted and macaroni and cheese on top.

 

“You _lived_ on this?” Trini arched an eyebrow at Kimberly. “One, how are you still _alive_ and two, who the hell do you have a body like that.”

 

“A body like that?”

 

“Oh, come on.” Trini rolled her eyes. “Like you don’t know. Your body is incredible.”

 

Kimberly, much to Trini’s dismay, looked like she _didn’t know._ Which was crazy to her, how could someone who looked as outstandingly beautiful as Kimberly just _not know._

 

Trini frowned, shaking her head slightly. “You’re beautiful.”

 

This seemed to catch Kimberly off guard, her mouth opening like she wanted to say something but nothing came out.

 

“This looks good,” Trini commented, trying to seem nonchalant, even if her heart was pounding in her ears. She reached out to take a slice of the pizza but Kimberly softly grabbing a hold of her wrist stopped her. Trini’s eyes snapped up to Kimberly. “What?”

 

“Thank you,”

 

“For what?”

 

“I don’t know,”

 

Trini frowned. “When was the last time he told you you are beautiful?”

 

“When he wasn’t in trouble or wanting something? I don’t remember.”

 

Trini shook her head, “Dick-punch.”

 

Kimberly laughed quietly, releasing Trini’s wrist. “Try some.”

 

Trini took a slice of the pizza, taking a bite.

 

“Oh my god,” Trini sighed, a little moan escaping her lips.

 

“I know,” Kimberly grinned smugly. “And it doesn’t even contain _lobster._ ”

 

Trini grinned at the joke. “Maybe you aren’t as posh as I thought you were.”

 

“Oh, no. Today I spent eleven bucks on some bullshit juice that is supposed to cleanse you insides or some shit.” Kimberly admitted and Trini laughed. “God, it was gross. It tasted like summer dumpster juice.”

 

This only made Trini laugh harder, her head thrown back.

 

“It was fucking gross but I drank it anyway.” Kimberly continued, staring at Trini with a little smile.

 

“God, you are such a middle class suburban housewife.” Trini chuckled, shaking her head. 

 

“Yeah,” Kimberly sighed, taking a bite of her pizza. "So, mind blowing?"

 

"Very much so,"

 

Kimberly grinned triumphantly, taking a bite of her own pizza.

 

"So, is this gonna be the place we eat pizza from now on." Trini looked at Kimberly out of the side of her eye.

 

"That wouldn't be half bad," 

 

They finished off the pizza and sat for a little while long, talking and their days, Trini bitching about her essay while Kimberly spoke about the promotion she was up for. 

 

They deciding to leave a little while before, Kimberly walking Trini home. 

 

“Are you okay?” Trini asked when they reached her apartment door.

 

“Yeah, why?” Kimberly frowned.

 

“Well, you are hanging out with an escort for one, and you’ve made a few comments tonight that is making me think you aren’t okay.”

 

“You are just an escort, you’re my friend. Right?”

 

“Well, yeah, but thats how we _met_.” Trini clarified. “Just tell me you’re okay and I’ll leave it.”

 

“I just- I have some stuff going on.”

 

“It is because of me?”

 

“No, this was all going on before you.” Kimberly assured. “You are actually one of the only good things in my life right now.”

 

“What about Jason and Billy?”

 

“They are great when I can see them, they are always working so I rarely get the chance.” Kimberly said. “But you, you are willing to see me whenever I ask, within reason."

 

"I'm here if you need to talk." Trini gave Kimberly's bicep a little squeeze. 

 

"What if it's you I need to vent about?" Kimberly looked at her through her eyelashes, her head bowed slightly, one eyebrow arching.

 

That had Trini faltering, a little frown on her brow. "Me?"

 

"Yeah," Kimberly said and Trini waiting for her to talk again. 

 

"Are you going to elaborate?"

 

"I don't think I should." Kimberly said quietly. 

 

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Trini nodded, reaching back for the door handle. "Goodnight, Kimberly."

 

"Goodnight, Trini."

 

\--

 

Trini was lounging around her apartment later that week, it was a rare day she had nothing on her schedule. No work, not school work and she didn't have class, so she decided to stay home, dressed in her boxers and one of Zack's black and white plaid shirts. Her hair was messily thrown up and she hadn't even bothered putting her contacts in. 

 

She was watching awful day time tv, debating what to do for lunch when there was a knock on her door. 

 

She grumbled to herself as she stood up, praying that it wasn't any serious. 

 

She swung the door opened, any words she had dying in her throat when her eyes landing on Kimberly, standing there in a pair of grey suit pants and a pink shirt that was tucked into her pants, the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons undone. 

 

Kimberly opened her mouth to speak but she words also died when she saw Trini. Her eyes ran down Trini's body, lingering on her legs. 

 

"Uh," Was all Kimberly managed to get out as she pulled her eyes up to Trini's. 

 

"Hey," Trini offered. 

 

"You wear glasses?" Was the next thing Kimberly felt like she needed to say. 

 

"Yeah, I try to avoid it but today is a comfy day." Trini shrugged. "Not that it's not nice to see you but why are you here?"

 

"I have food," Kimberly held up the take away box she was holding. "You like chicken chow mien, right?"

 

"I do, yeah." Trini stepped to the side to allow Kimberly to enter, motioning toward the sofa. "Join me in my day time tv watching."

 

Kimberly settled on the sofa, setting the food down on the table. 

 

"You don't have class today?"

 

"Nah," Trini went to grab a couple of forks and headed back over to the sofa. "Why aren't you at work?"

 

"I was," Kimberly eyed the fork Trini was holding out to her with offence. "No, chopsticks."

 

"I can't use'em." Trini shrugged. "I'm not posh like you."

 

"Oh, fuck off." Kimberly laughed, opening up the chopsticks and breaking them apart. "Give me your hand."

 

"Why?" Trini asked and held her hand out. 

 

"Okay, you hold it like this." 

 

Kimberly set up the chopsticks in Trini’s hand and Trini found herself staring at Kimberly as she set up the chopsticks. Once they were sitting correctly she picked up her own, showing Trini how to move her fingers to use them.

 

Trini struggled, dropping one of the sticks twice. “What’s the point when you can just stab the chicken?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s what they give you to eat it so.”

 

Trini laughed, “Fine, I will try.”

 

And she did, hard. But she just couldn’t work the chopsticks so after dropping any food she tried to pick up a few times (and having Kimberly laugh at her) she gave up and picked up her fork.

 

“At least you tried.” Kimberly laughed.

 

Kimberly fell quiet after that, and Trini thought there was something funny with her from the beginning but this silence, it had a different atmosphere than usual, and it confirmed in her mind something was wrong.

 

“What’s wrong?” Trini asked, not looking away from the TV.

 

“Nothing,”

 

“Oh, come on, Kimberly. There’s obviously something going on.” Trini glanced over at Kimberly. “You don’t have to talk about it, just tell me you’re okay.”

 

Kimberly was quiet for a few more seconds. “My mom found a lump.”

 

This brought Trini’s attention fully to Kimberly, dropping her fork onto the table and turning her body to Kimberly. “Like…”

 

Kimberly swallowed and nodding.

 

“Shit,” Trini whispered.

 

“Yeah,” Kimberly agreed, a half sob half laugh leaving her lips. “shit.”

 

“Does she- is she going to the doctors?”

 

“Yeah, she went today, she won’t get the results for two weeks, though.” Kimberly shook her head. “Two fucking weeks. Time is a major factor with- with stuff like this.”

 

Trini rubbed Kimberly’s lower back comfortingly. “I know this probably isn’t at all helpful but cancer research has come so far,”

 

“Yeah,” Kimberly sniffed. “Sorry, I didn’t come here to talk about it, I swear.”

 

“Hey,” Trini spoke softly, placing her hand on Kimberly’s leg. “I don’t mind. I’m here for you.”

 

Kimberly nodded slowly, laughing quietly. “I should be at home talking to my husband about this.”

 

“Why aren’t you?” Trini asked unsurely.

 

“Because when I got the phone call two hours ago this was the first place I came.” Kimberly looked like she didn’t even really know why, that _she_ didn’t understand why Trini was the first person you would go to. “I should have gone to him, I know that, he is the one I’m supposed to share everything with but he is just- I dunno.”

 

“Oh,” Trini said because what else was she _supposed_ to say to that?

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve just completely laid everything on you.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, I want to listen.”

 

“Sweet, but nobody wants to listen to someone bitch and moan.”

 

“Okay, you're wrong there. People who are about you will listen, and you weren’t bitching and moaning, anyway, you were opening up, you are upset. It’s okay to be upset, Kimberly.”

 

"Yeah, I know. Ty is, like, emotionally stupid. He always said that it's easier to just not feel something." Kimberly explained. "I've been with him for twelve years, it's hard not to bottle it all up when every time you open up you get told it's stupid."

 

"It's not stupid. It's dangerous to bottle stuff up."

 

"I know that."

 

"Just remember that I'm here if you ever need to talk." Trini offered. 

 

"As a therapist or a friend?" Kimberly asked with a playful little smile.

 

"Any capacity you need me."

 

Kimberly nodded, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you, Trini."

 

Trini just nodded, picking up the chopsticks and giving it another go. 

 

She was back to her fork in less than five minutes. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is mature, kind of...

Trini kept in contact with Kimberly for the next two weeks. 

 

( **Trini 12:30:**

 

**How you holding up?**

 

_Kimberly 12:36:_

 

 _Yeah good, keeping busy._ )

 

( **Trini 14:30:**

 

**I found this stuff online, it talks about like breast cancer and stuff like that, maybe you should have a look?**

 

_Kimberly 14:50:_

 

 _Thank you Trini :)_ )

 

( _Kimberly 11:30:_

 

_Billy keeps asking how you did on the paper. Do you know yet?_

 

**Trini 13:20:**

 

 **Nah, I should soon tho** )

 

It wasn't until two weeks, after sending Kimberly her results that she seen Kimberly again. 

 

( **Trini 17:30:**

 

**Tell Billy I go A+!**

 

_Kimberly 17:32:_

 

 _That's awesome! He said you deserve it :)_ )

 

Trini thought that would be it, but there was a knock on her door a little while after that and when she opened the door Kimberly was grinning at her, holding a bottle of Jack and some food. 

 

"What's going on?"

 

"We're celebrating."

 

"Celebrating?"

 

"Yeah, your A and my mom's all clear."

 

Trini smiled widely. "She is? That's fantastic!" Trini pulled Kimberly in for a hug, which seemed to startle her at first but then she melted into it, wrapping her arms securely around Trini. 

 

"Yeah." She whispered. "Yeah, it is."

 

"Come in, Zack and Tammi have gone home for the break."

 

"Why haven't you?" Kimberly asked, walking past Trini and into the room. 

 

"You don't wanna know about my mommy and daddy issues."

 

"No, I do." Kimberly places the food and drink down on the table and turned to Trini. "I want to hear about it, if you want to talk about it."

 

"Maybe when I'm a little more drunk." Trini laughed. 

 

They ended up settled on the sofa, at either end, they backs against the armrests and the legs tangled together. 

 

Trini was four drinks in, ones that were more Jack then coke before she spoke up. 

 

"My dad use to hit me around." She commented, taking a gulp of her drink. "Mom let him."

 

Kimberly just looked over at her, trying to figure out what to say. 

 

"Mm, not a huge surprise that an escort would have _major_ parent issues." Trini said. 

 

"Shit, I'm sorry."

 

Trini shrugged. "It's over."

 

"That's not something you just get over."

 

Trini shrugged again. "Guy was a fuckwit, I know that, it's my mom that gets me. Like, my understand is that parents are supposed to protect their kids, right?" Kimberly nodded. "I get that my mom was scared, he was a horrible _horrible_ man, but _I_ was scared, and young, and she should have done everything she could have to protect me."

 

"She should have, Trini."

 

"I feel like I should feel something toward her, anger or resentment, but I just don't feel anything, and I think that scares me more. I wish I was angry or resentful 'cause then that means it would care enough to feel _something_ toward her." Trini decided to just pick up the bottle after finished her drink. "But I just don't."

 

"You know, I was always told that you have to love your family, they are blood, they are part you." Kimberly held her hand out for the bottle, which Trini willingly handed over. "That's not true," Kimberly took a swig of the whiskey and handed it back. "You don't need to love anyone. Just because someone is your flesh and blood doesn't mean they can't be fucking horrible. You not feeling anything towards her isn't a horrible thing, I don't blame you."

 

"Anyway, that's why I'm not home." Trini shrugged. "Family's fucked."

 

"The best family's are the ones you create with people who aren't blood." Kimberly said. "Like, I know you like to act like Zack and Tammi are just perpetual pains in your ass but I've seen how you talk about then, those two are your family."

 

"Yeah," Trini hummed, taking a mouthful of Jack. 

 

They trade the bottle between them a few times before Trini spoke again. "I wish I'd told someone." She said her eyes not leaving the label she was picking at. "I let him hurt me because that meant he didn't hurt my brothers but he had three more children, who might have had a good mother but they might have had one like mine. If I'd have said something, he wouldn't have had the chance to hurt them."

 

"That's not on you," Kimberly said in such a strong, commanding voice that Trini almost believed her. "You were a scared kid, Trini. And that fact that you even protected your brothers is something amazing. This is on him, and your mother, no one else is at fault here."

 

"Yeah," Trini didn't even try to sound like she believed Kimberly, taking a drink of the whiskey and handing it back. 

 

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Kimberly tentatively touched Trini's knee. 

 

Trini shrugged, "It's in the past."

 

"Doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt," Kimberly handed the bottle to Trini when she made grabby hands at her. 

 

"I thought I was the therapist in his relationship," Trini said playfully, smiling as she pointed over at Kimberly with the opening over the bottle. 

 

"Nah, you are just the more qualified one." Kimberly teased. 

 

Trini laughed quietly, shaking her head at Kimberly. 

 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Trini's laptop playing music quietly as they traded off the bottle. 

 

"It's exhausting," Kimberly commented quietly, like she was thinking out loud. 

 

Trini's ears perked up, a little frown on her brow. "Huh?"

 

"Life," Kimberly shrugged. "It's exhausting."

 

"Physically? Like, work and stuff?"

 

"Physically, mentally," Kimberly waved her hand dismissively. 

 

"It's shouldn't be, at least not mentally." Trini said. "It can be sometimes but I shouldn't be exhausting constantly."

 

"Well it is. _Constantly_."

 

"You wanna talk about it?" Trini said. "Since we are drunk and sharing."

 

"I just- I've had this life, you know? A life I've been balancing perfectly on a razors edge. A life that was expected of me; a good job, marry my high school sweetheart, house in the suburbs. All that's missing is a kid, and my parents and Ty's parents won't let me forget that." Kimberly sighed. "I can't let go, I can't really be me. I can be me around you."

 

"Is it that you can be you around me or you just can't be you around Ty?" Trini questioned. 

 

"I dunno, both? I can't be me around Ty but I don't have a lot of friends, so the only person I find myself really relaxing around is you."

 

"Then why are you with him?" Trini asked, and she realised then that that was something she had wanted to ask Kimberly since they met. "You are better than some guy who peeked in high school."

 

"I'm just- I suppose I'm comfortable, Ty is safe."

 

"Okay," Trini nodded. "You can live your life safe, maybe you can even convince yourself that you're happy, but, like is said before, then you're eighty, sitting in a chair across from the person you chose to spend your life with. How would you feel if it was Ty you were sitting across from?"

 

"I don't know." Kimberly answered honestly. "My heads a miss."

 

"So spitball, talk at me?" Trini offered, "Maybe we can figure it out."

 

"I thought I loved him, I really did, and on some level I do. He's my high school sweetheart, my first everything. But now things are different, you came along and just completely threw everything out of whack. Things haven't been right for years but you made it glaringly obvious."

 

Trini wanted to speak, say anything, but she forced herself to stay quiet and just listen. 

 

"I never really believed in love at first sight, still don't, but there was definitely something with you. Something I have never felt with anyone. And it's terrifying and excited and I don't know how to deal with it." Kimberly bit down on her lip as she lifted her eyes to Trini. "Ty has been in my life forever, I don't know if that's something I can just give up."

 

"And I'm just the girl who showed up and ruined everything." Trini said. 

 

"No," Kimberly shook her head. "No, you're the girl who came along and made me feel alive again."

 

Trini sighed, placing the bottle on the table and moving herself up to her knees, staring down at Kimberly who was looking up at her with wide eyes. 

 

"Tell me to stop," Trini said, situating herself in between Kimberly's legs, her hands landing on the arm of the sofa, either side of Kimberly's head and their hips pressing together. 

 

"I don't think I want you to,"

 

"I need you to, because I don't want to stop myself anymore, but I can't ruin a marriage." Trini whispered, lowering herself closer to Kimberly. 

 

"I can't tell you to stop," Kimberly's eyes moved between Trini's lips and eyes, one hand coming up to cup Trini's jaw, the other resting on Trini's lower back, pulling her closer. 

 

Trini completely buckled after that, surging forward and kissing Kimberly. 

 

Kimberly kissed her back like it had been something she had been aching to do since they kissed the first time. 

 

Trini bit down on Kimberly's bottom lip, sloping her tongue tentatively into her mouth when she gasped. 

 

It was hot, and kind of sloppy since both of them were drunk, but neither seemed to care. This was something they had both wanted to do since the little stint in the bathroom, but this was different. The kiss in the bathroom had been nothing majorly earth shattering, a quick kiss with a girl Trini was attracted to, physically. But this kiss, this was something different. This was a kiss with a girl Trini was not only attracted to physically but there was this connection there now, a connection Trini had never had with anyone. She liked Kimberly and she knew, on some level, Kimberly liked her, too. 

 

They understood each other, respected each other. Trini didn't believe in love at first sight either but she definitely agreed with what Kimberly had said before. 

 

Trini rocked her hips once unsurely, worried about how Kimberly might react. But then she moaned against Trini's mouth, her nails digging into Trini's lower back. 

 

Trini felt like she was on fire, like her blood was boiling and it was all just a little too much. 

 

Yet, still not enough, she pressed herself closer to Kimberly, the length of their bodies pressed together. 

 

She pushed herself up onto her knees when Kimberly played with the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head, leaving her in just boxers.  

 

And the look on Kimberly face made her feel pretty damn smug. She was staring at her, her mouth opened slightly as her eyes ran up Trini's defined stomach and her breasts. Kimberly took in a ragged breath as she met Trini's eye. 

 

"You next."  

 

Kimberly doesn't tend to be told twice, sitting up and pulling her own shirt off. 

 

Trini stared for a bit, because how could she not? Kimberly was beautiful. 

 

"Are you sure?" She asked, forcing her eyes up to Kimberly's. Kimberly nodded. "No, say it. Tell me you're sure."

 

"I am. I'm sure."

 

Trini nodded, grabbing the back of Kimberly's neck and kissing her, softer this time, guiding her back to lie against the arm of the sofa. 

 

She kissed along Kimberly's cheek to her ear. "If you want me to stop then stop me, okay?"

 

"That's not gonna happen," Kimberly said breathlessly and Trini pulled back a little to look down at her. "But I know."

 

Trini nodded slowly, looking at Kimberly for a few more seconds. "God, you're beautiful." She sighed before moving herself down the sofa, kissing down Kimberly's body as she went. 

 

A few minutes later Kimberly's pants and underwear were off and her legs were over Trini's shoulder. 

 

Trini looked up at her through her eyelashes, making sure Kimberly was doing okay. She was a little flushed, her eyes hooded but she smiled at Trini, her fingers running through Trini's hair to move it out of her face. 

 

"You're drunk," Trini commented. 

 

"Not enough to not know what I'm doing or to ever regret this."

 

That was enough for Trini, she situated herself a little more comfortable, flicking her tongue against Kimberly, who's hand tightened in her hair every so slightly. 

 

Kimberly was coming relatively quickly after that, her back arched off the sofa and her fingers twisted in Trini's hair. Trini didn't think she would ever forget the way Kimberly moaned her name as she threw her head back. 

 

Wiping her mouth of her bicep, Trini moved up the length of Kimberly's body, planting a kiss on the panting woman's lips. 

 

"I've never- uh- no one has ever gone down on me before."

 

"Fuck off, never?" 

 

"Nope," Kimberly shook her head lazily, pulling Trini down to settle against her. "One I get function back in my limbs you're next."

 

"It's okay," Trini tilted her head back to kiss the underside of Kimberly jaw. 

 

Kimberly rubbed Trini's back, yawning. "That was amazing."

 

"Careful," Trini laughed. "I might just get an ego."

 

"Well, with those skills maybe you should have one." Kimberly chuckled. 

 

They fell asleep not long after that and when Trini woke up the following g day Kimberly was already away, looking down at her with a sofa smile. 

 

"Hey," Kimberly whispered. 

 

"Hi," Trini replied in a gruff voice, running her eyes. 

 

"Are you okay?" Kimberly ran her fingers through Trini's hair. 

 

"So okay," Trini sat up a little, looking down at Kimberly. She bit down on her lip anxiously. "You?"

 

"Beyond okay," Kimberly smiled. "I had the best orgasm of my life last night."

 

Trini smiled softly, rolling her eyes. 

 

"I have to go soon, I have work." Kimberly whispered regretfully.

 

"Okay, do you want something to eat?"

 

"No, I can grab something on the way." Kimberly assured, holding Trini tight when she attempted to get up. "Trini..."

 

"Can we not?" Trini said, recognising Kimberly tone. "Can we just _not_? Not now, we can talk about it another time, let's just enjoy this, yeah?"

 

Kimberly looked a little unsure but nodded anyway, planting a lingering kiss on Trini's lips. 

 

"Thank you,"

 

They stayed in that position for half an hour before Kimberly had to leave. 

 

She pulled on her clothes and Trini walked her to the door. Trini wasn't really sure what to do, should she kiss Kimberly? Hi-5 her? She had no idea. 

 

Kimberly made the decision for her, taking ahold of her hand and pulling her in for a kiss. 

 

"Text me?" Kimberly requested against her lips. 

 

"I will," Trini nodded and Kimberly smiled widely. 

 

"Goodbye, Trini."

 

"Bye, Kimberly."

 

Trini had her phone out as soon as the door closed, pulling up the apartment group chat. 

 

Tammi answers a second before Zack did. 

 

"What did you do?" Zack asked. 

 

"Kimberly," Trini answered, and she probably would have laughed at the groans from her roommates if she didn't have a heavy weight of guilt on her chest. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Kimberly's POV. It is also a little mature, so read at your own risk.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

Kimberly had spent the entire day fidgeting, she tried to focus on work but all she could think about was Trini. 

 

Her little smile. Her dressed in only a shirt and boxers (which had to be the most attractive thing Kimberly had ever laid eyes on). The way she looked up at Kimberly from between her legs. 

 

Kimberly was out the door as soon as the clock hit nine, offering a quick smile to the woman at the front desk. 

 

She wasn't ready to go home and have her mood ruined so she headed to the place her head had been at all day. 

 

She reached Trini's by half past nine but she wasn't home, Kimberly debated leaving but decided to hang around for a while. 

 

She took a seat at her door, her head falling back against the wood as she waited. 

 

Trini showed up after around ten minutes. 

 

Kimberly smiled as she watched Trini yawn, rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

 

Trini slowed when she spotted her, a little smile appearing on her lips. 

 

"Some might say it's a little weird to just wait outside a girls door." Trini grinned. 

 

"Some would say romantic," Kimberly shot back, noting how Trini looked equally as tired as she did. Trini held her hand out to Kimberly, helping her to her feet. "You look tired." Kimberly whispered, her hand finding Trini's cheek, her thumb softly swiping Trini's cheek bone. 

 

"So do you,"

 

"Yeah, I was up pretty late last night," Kimberly grinned coyly. 

 

Trini smiled, rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I wanted to stop by and see you before I headed home from work." 

 

"Have you been here long?" Trini asked. 

 

"Ten minutes," Kimberly shrugged, dipping down and pressing a kiss to Trini's lips. "I missed you."

 

"I missed you,"

 

Kimberly smiled softly at her, smoothing out Trini's hair. "How was your night?"

 

"Boring, tonight client was a total snooze fest." Trini rolled her eyes. "You?"

 

"I spent the entire day thinking about you, wanting to be with you. I should have just called in sick today and we could have spent all day in bed."

 

"That would have been nice." Trini hummed, her hand pressing against Kimberly's chest. "Can you come in?"

 

"I haven't been home in over twenty four hours," Kimberly sighed. "But you have no idea how much I want to."

 

"Maybe you should get going, then." Trini tried to take a step away but Kimberly didn't let her, holding her a little tighter against her. 

 

"Hey, don't do that."

 

Trini lifted her eyes to look up at her, and she looked like she wanted to say something but held back. 

 

She sighed instead. "Text me?"

 

"Yeah, I will." Kimberly promised. 

 

Trini smiled slightly, pushing herself up onto her toes to kiss her.

 

Ty was sitting in the sofa when she got home, some college football game playing and a beer dangling from his fingers. 

 

As soon as he registered Kimberly being there (which wasn't until she had walked behind him and into the kitchen) he got up, quickly rushing after her. 

 

"Hey," He sounded sheepish, like maybe he had done something wrong. "Where have you been?"

 

"I spent the night at a friends." Kimberly answered, a little too easily for her liking.

 

"Oh," Ty paused. "You didn't text me back."

 

"Sorry, I was busy." Kimberly turned to him, looking at him properly for the first time since everything about her being infertility had come out and she felt her heart ache slightly. 

 

He looked tired, like everything over the past few months had aged him by about ten years, which reminded Kimberly she wasn't the only one going through this.  He looked older but, somehow, still like the boy she fell in love with in high school. 

 

She thought back to those years, and the feelings she had for Ty, she knew those feelings would change, it was a biological thing, after six months of being with someone your oxytocin and serotonin reserves are depleted, so you don't get the same rush you did initially. But she knew that didn't mean you don't love the person anymore. 

 

But it had been over a decade, that change happened a year into their relationship, she knew this was different. 

 

"Are we- are we still in a fight about that hooker?" He asked unsurely. 

 

"Escort, Ty. And no."

 

"Then what's going on?"

 

"Maybe I hate coming home to this depressing house," Kimberly snapped. "I dread coming home because I feel like these is this weight on my chest ever time I step through the fucking door."

 

"I know the feeling," Ty sighed. "But that's only because we've been through a lot recently, we will get through this like we get through everything else." He flashed her a little half smile. "It's you and me, remember? Since high school."

 

Kimberly felt herself smiling despite herself. "I'm just tired, Ty."

 

"So let's go to bed," he offered. "We can cuddle up and watch that show you really like," Ty snapped his fingers as he tried to think. "Home Improvements."

 

"Sure," Kimberly smiled. "Just let me shower first."

 

She went and showered, pulling her hair up into a bun and changing into her pyjamas before heading into the room, smiling at Ty, who was lying in bed, her favourite chocolates on the bed and home improvements ready to play. 

 

Kimberly climbed into bed, falling into familiar arms. She tried to settle in, get comfortable, but all she could think about was how much she wished it was Trini with her right now.

 

\--

 

They had sex later on that night for the first time in months, Kimberly only let it happen because she felt back for how she had treated Ty of the past few months. She couldn't help but compare it to Trini. 

 

Ty lost monumentally. 

 

She was out of bed and out of the house before Ty had woken up for work. She sat in her car for five minutes, deciding where to go. 

 

She ended up at Jason and Billy's place. 

 

"Hey," Jason opened the door, dressed in a pair of red suit trousers as a grey shirt. He grinned widely, moving aside to let her in. "You're up early."

 

"I slept with Trini." She said when they reached the kitchen. 

 

"Oh," Jason looked a little surprised, but nodded. "Okay."

 

"And I'm all over the place. I like her, Jason, a lot. And in another world I think we could have been good."

 

Jason leant back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "And in this world?"

 

"In this world there's Ty."

 

Jason hummed. "You're not happy with him."

 

"I'm not happy right now, but I've been with him since I was a kid, Jace. I don't think that's something I can just give up."

 

"Do you love him?" Jason asked. "Like, not just love him, are you in love with him."

 

Kimberly released a shaky breath as she sat down at the table, burying her face in her hands. "No. No, I don't think so."

 

"It's not fair, to either one of you."

 

"Ty is a good chunk of my life, Jason. How can I just give that up?" Kimberly looked up at Jason who shrugged sympathetically. 

 

"Not easily. But you're happier since you met Trini, happier than I've seen you in years, Kim." Jason said. "Do you think there is anything there with you two?"

 

A little smiled pulled onto her lips. "Yeah, I think we have something good."

 

Jason smiled, "I can't tell you what to do, Kimberly. Maybe this feeling is just because you're going through a rough patch, but what you feel for Trini is strong, I can see it."

 

"I don't know what to do either," Kimberly sighed. "I always imagined myself with Ty, but now there's Trini, and I can't stop thinking about her, I know I'm falling in love with her, and what I feel for her already, after such a short amount of time, is more than I ever felt for Ty."

 

"Whatever you decide I support you, Kim."

 

"Jase, have you seen..." Billy rushed into the kitchen but trailed off when he spotted Kimberly. "Oh, hello, Kimberly."

 

"Hey, Billy." Kimberly smiled back at him. 

 

"You look tired, are you okay?" Billy frowned. 

 

"Yeah, my heads just a little messed up right now."

 

"Trini?" Billy asked and Kimberly nodded. "She is a lovely girl, smart."

 

"It would be so much easier if Ty wasn't around." 

 

"We can't kill him," Billy shrugged. 

 

"Billy!" Jason laughed. 

 

"What? I said we couldn't!" Billy defended. 

 

Kimberly laughed softly, pushing herself to her feet. "I'm gonna go, let you guys get ready for work."

 

"You need anything just call, okay?" Jason made her promise before he let her leave, squeezing her extra tight. 

 

She headed to Trini's next, stopping off at a little diner to grab breakfast. 

 

"What the f-" the words died on Trini's lips when she swung the door open, a growl on her face, and spotting Kimberly. "Oh. Hi."

 

"Hey,"

 

"Everything okay?"

 

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you." 

 

The corner of Trini's lips hooked up into a little sleepy smile as she nodded, stepping aside to let Kimberly in. 

 

She snagged the bag of food from Kimberly as she walked past. "But we're going back to bed, this is going to be lunch."

 

Kimberly didn't argue as Trini headed over the the kitchen, placing the food on the counter before walking toward the bedroom, catching Kimberly's hand as she walked past. 

 

They ended up settling in Trini's still sleep warm bed, Trini on her back, one arm wrapped around Kimberly shoulder and the other hooked under her head. Kimberly rested her ear against Trini's chest, listening to the soft _thump thump thump_ of her heart. 

 

It was relaxing and, to her surprise, she slipped into a sleep not long after Trini.

 

She woke up around midday, on her side and Trini wrapped securely around her from behind. She let herself lie there for a little while, melting into the warmth and safety she was feeling being in Trini's arms. 

 

"You awake?" Trini whispered against the back of her neck. 

 

"Yeah," she whispered back. 

 

"Figured," Trini hummed. "You stopped snoring."

 

"Hey!" Kimberly lightly slapped Trini's arm, laughing quietly. "I do not snore."

 

"Oh, no, you for sure do." Trini disagreed. "You put truckers to shame, princess."

 

Kimberly rolled her eyes, turning in Trini's arms to face her.

 

"What?" Trini asked quietly when Kimberly just stared at her. 

 

"Nothing, I just wanted to look at you." Kimberly shrugged. 

 

"That's gay," Trini smirked playfully. 

 

Kimberly rolled her eyes, her hand coming up to settle in Trini's cheek. Trini's eyes fluttered at the unexpected touching and Kimberly felt her stomach erupt in something she hadn't felt since she was a teenager. 

 

She took this opportunity, while Trini was a little sleep drunk, to just stare at her, letting her eyes run over Trini's face, taking in all her features. The shape of her lips, the length of her eyelashes, the curve of her sharp jawline and the little scar just above her eyes. 

 

"What happened?" Kimberly whispered, running her thumb over the scar.

 

Trini released a content little sigh, looking a little too relaxed for the word that left her mouth. "Dad."

 

"What did he do?"

 

"He shoved me when I was a teenager, I tripped and knocked my head." Trini spoke calmly, which was probably what kept Kimberly as calm as she was. She opened her eyes, her own thumb finding Kimberly's eyebrow and smoothing over the skin there. "You shouldn't frown, it gives you wrinkles."

 

"How could someone do that to their kid?" 

 

"He never really wanted kids, he wasn't built to be a father." Trini shrugged. "It's over now, anyway, he's gone."

 

"Still, that's not something you come out of unscathed."

 

"Oh, I didn't. I still have major daddy issues." Trini admitted. "I still flinch if someone pretends to hit me or even turns around too quickly. I've got better with it but I'm still a mess."

 

Kimberly stared over at Trini, she was opening up to her, sober, which Kimberly knew wasn't easy for her. Kimberly kissed her as a silent way of thanking her for trusting her enough to open up. She was about to ask if Trini was hunger when she heard the girls stomach growl. 

 

Trini pulled back with a little laugh. "I think I'm hungry."

 

"I think you are, too." Kimberly laughed. 

 

They got up a little while after that, reheating Kimberly's food and making some coffee. 

 

"So, how was everything when you went home last night?" Trini asked, taking a bite of her pancakes.

 

"Sad. Smothering." Kimberly hummed, hoping Trini didn't ask her to elaborate.

 

She didn't, she just nodded and carried on with her pancakes. 

 

"When are Zack and Tammi due back?"

 

"Not for another ten days, I'm loving this whole house to myself thing."

 

"I bet,"

 

"You busy today?"

 

"Nah, I'm working from home."

 

"Oh,"

 

"Which means I should be going over plans and stuff but I finished everything I had to do so I don't have anything to do." Kimberly shrugged with a little grin.

 

They ended up on the sofa when they finished breakfast, both stretched out, Trini with her head on Kimberly's chest. Kimberly absentmindedly played with Trini's hair as they watched Rick and Morty. 

 

"You know," Trini hummed, five episodes in to season one. "You're very beautiful."

 

Kimberly tilted her her to look up down at Trini, whose eyes didn't stray from the TV. Kimberly felt her heart thumping against her ribcage, her chest filling with this comforting and happy warmth that Kimberly never wanted to loose. 

 

"I- so are you."

 

"That wasn't me fishing for a compliment," Trini grinned up at her. "I just thought you should know."

 

Kimberly nodded slowly. "Thank you."

 

"Sure thing, cariño."

 

Kimberly felt herself swoon a little, she had no idea what that word meant, or if it was even nice, but the accent coupled with the was Trini nuzzled her neck had her feeling all kinds of ways, most she had never felt, others she hadn't felt in years. 

 

"What does that mean?" Kimberly asked quietly. 

 

"Just, like... darling, sweetheart." Trini shrugging in a noncommittal way that Kimberly knew meant she was a little nervous, and maybe embarrassed?

 

Kimberly nodded, planting a kiss on Trini's head. "I like it."

 

"Of course you do, woman love a good Spanish accent." Trini grinned, turning into her gummed and propping herself up onto her elbows, running her fingers along Kimberly bicep. 

 

"You fluent in Spanish?"

 

"I am," Trini hummed. "Mom and dad spoke it religiously at home."

 

Kimberly nodded, "My mom and dad spoke Hindi."

 

"So, you're fluent then?"

 

"I am, if I didn't speak Hindi at home they didn't understand you."

 

"Say something?"

 

"Uh, okay," Kimberly hummed thoughtfully, all she could think while Trini was looking at her like that was that she had beautiful eyes so that's what tumbled out of her mouth in her native language.

 

Trini had a soft smile on her lips, her fingers stalling on Kimberly's arm. "What does that mean?"

 

"Your eyes are beautiful."

 

Trini's smile widened slightly, her head dropping to hide her face behind her hair. 

 

"I never had you pegged as bashful," Kimberly grinned, tucking Trini's hair behind her ear. 

 

"I'm not," Trini huffed, looking up at Kimberly who gave her an unbelieving look. Trini rolled her eyes. "Usually."

 

"It's cute," Kimberly let her fingertips ghost down the skin of Trini's jaw. "You're cute."

 

Trini rolled her eyes, dipping down to kiss Kimberly. 

 

Kimberly reluctantly dragged herself out of Trini's embrace at six in the afternoon. She almost caved and stayed when Trini promised to do some intriguing and dirty things to her. 

 

"Trini," Kimberly whined against Trini's lips after Trini whispered in her ear what she would do to her before kissing her. Kimberly leg had buckled at the gruff, sexy tone in Trini's voice. "My parents will be there for dinner in an hour, I can't not be there."

 

Kimberly felt herself chasing after Trini's lips when she began pulling back, making Trini smirk. 

 

"Then we put our plans on pause," Trini assured, leaning into her ear. "But just think about me tonight, yeah? When you're lying awake in bed, think about me touching you. My fingers running down your stomach," Trini was grinning at her, her finger staring at her collarbone and slowly running down the valley between her breasts and down her stomach until it reached the waist band of her sweats. She didn't look away from Kimberly once as she teased the elastic waist band before slipping her hand inside. "Me slowly rubbing my finger against your clit." Trini pushed on her shoulder until her back hit the door, using her foot to nudge Kimberly legs apart. Kimberly was embarrassed by how easily she opened her legs for Trini. "Slowly moving my fingers inside you," Trini's two fingers entered Kimberly, which made her gasp, one hand slamming flat against the door while the other gripped onto Trini's shoulder. "Going slowly until you're begging for it, _pleading_ with me to go faster, _harder_. And I might, if I'm feeling generous, and you will be moaning, your nails digging into my back."

 

"Fuck sake," Kimberly groaned, her head falling back against the door. 

 

"Then," Trini started, kissing the exposed skin on Kimberly's neck. "I'll kiss my way down your body and eat you out until you are shaking and quivering under me."

 

Kimberly moaned quietly, which turned into a groan when Trini was suddenly gone, the fingers that were working inside her disappearing with her. When she opened her eyes Trini was a few steps away from her, looking exceedingly smug. 

 

"Fuck me," Kimberly breathed. 

 

"I could, if you stayed." 

 

Kimberly glared half heartedly at her. "Fuck you,"

 

"That could also be arranged."

 

Kimberly pushed herself off the door, her fingers finding the hair on the back on Trini's neck, tightening as she kissed Trini, all rough and opened mouthed. 

 

"Next time I'm here you're mine." She whispered, her forehead resting against Trini's.

 

Trini released a shaky breath. "If you're lucky," the cocky statement was a stark contrast to her quivering voice. 

 

"If I'm lucky," Kimberly hummed with a nod of agreement. She quickly moved away from Trini, pointing back as she opened the door. "You're a tease."

 

"You love it!" She heard Trini call as the door closed behind her. 

 

She was grinning the entire way home.


	8. Chapter 8

She and Trini had hang out a few times over the next few weeks, mostly at her house until Zack and Tammi got home, then they would hang out at the pier and bars. 

 

She had just got home from work, making a dinner for one because Ty was out drinking with his buddies, when Trini called her. 

 

"Hey, you," Kimberly smiled, trapping the phone between her ear. 

 

"Hey,"

 

"Everything okay?" Kimberly asked. 

 

"Yeah, I'm okay." Trini hummed. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

 

This had Kimberly frowned. It should be cute, something sweet but there was something about Trini's voice that had her worried. 

 

"What's going on?"

 

Trini huffed out a laugh. "It doesn't matter."

 

"Are you at home? I'm coming over." Kimberly finished off the last bite of her food and headed for the kitchen. 

 

"I'm in Portland."

 

This made Kimberly pause as she placed her plate in the sink. "Oregon?"

 

"No, Mars."

 

"Why are you there?" Kimberly frowned, ignoring Trini's sarcastic comment. 

 

"Visiting my parents." She heard Trini swallow, a shaky breath leaving her lips. "My mom is back with him, he's hurting them, too."

 

The pain in Trini's voice made Kimberly's heart clench. "Where are you in Portland?

 

"I'm staying in a hotel down town."

 

"Okay, send me the details, I'll be there by in a few hours."

 

"What?"

 

Kimberly headed upstairs, grabbing her duffle bag. "I'll be there by ten."

 

"You don't have to,"

 

"I know," Kimberly stuffed some clothes into her bag. "I can't stay for more than I few days."

 

"You don't have to come at all,"

 

"Do you not want me too?" Kimberly asked, grabbing her keys and jacket. 

 

Trini was silent, that was all Kimberly needed. 

 

"Text me the address I won't be long."

 

"Kimberly," Trini sighed. 

 

"What?"

 

"No, nothing. I'll text you." 

 

Kimberly wanted to push but she just got into her car instead. "Okay, see you soon."

 

Kimberly headed for Starbucks to get a coffee before she hit the road for the three hour drive. 

 

She grabbed a pizza from a few not far from the hotel before heading there, completely bypassing the reception and up to the room Trini told her she was staying in. 

 

Trini opened the door within seconds of her knocking and Kimberly heart clenched at the sight. She looked so small and tired, her hair messily pulled up and she was dressed in a pair of sweats and a baggy black and yellow sweater that Kimberly was sure probably belonged to Zack or Tammi. 

 

“Trini,” Kimberly whispered, using one hand to hold the pizza out at a safe distance, using her other hand pulling Trini for a hug.

 

Trini clung to her, her hands clutching at the back of Kimberly’s hoodie.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Kimberly whispered against the top of her head.

 

Trini sniffed and shook her head, stepping back and allowing Kimberly to enter her hotel room.

 

“So, what’s happening?” Kimberly asked, setting the pizza down on the single bed and turning to Trini.

 

“She took him back, he’s back living in the house, has been for the past two months but I didn’t known until my little brother texted me yesterday.” Trini took a seat on the bed, looking down at her feet. “I can’t straight here, Zack let me take his car, I grabbed whatever I could and just left. When I got to the house my brother answered.” Trini glanced her jaw and shook her head. Kimberly waited patiently. “His lip was split.”

 

“Fuck,” Kimberly sighed.

 

“Yeah, fuck. He said dad was back and he had started hurting them almost immediately, he also said they were off to college in the summer so I didn’t have to worry.” Trini sighed. “What he did to me fucked me up, Kim. I can’t let that happened to them.”

 

Kimberly nodded, moving to sit down beside Trini, rubbing the girls back. “Pizza the bed? Then we can do whatever you want tomorrow. I can stay here, I can come with you to your parents house, whatever you need me to do.”

 

“How long can you stay?”

 

“Ty thinks I’m on a business trip, I need to be back at work in three days so I will have to leave by Thursday night to be at work for Friday morning.”

 

Trini nodded, “Thank you for coming.”

 

Kimberly shook her head, smiling at Trini. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. Really okay.”

 

“It’s not me I’m worried about.” Trini sighed. “Jackson is a quarterback and Keenan is the high schools, and districts top wrestler, they could take that drunk prick easily.”

 

“Maybe they don’t want to be like him,” Kimberly shrugged. If they are anything like you then they will be sweet boys who just want to make a difference in the world, they know they are getting out of here soon, they know they don’t have to hurt him.”

 

“Well you can judge that for yourself, we are going over in an hour, if you are up for that.”

 

“Of course,” Kimberly agreed. “I’m here for you however you need me.”

 

They ate a few slices of pizza each before squeezing into the single bed and going to sleep.

 

They woke up and where on their way to Trini's childhood house by one, stopping off at starbucks..

 

One of her brothers answered, a large boy, towering over Trini and even Kimberly, probably a little over six feet, broad shoulders and a sculpted jaw that was familiar, if slightly more masculine than Trini’s.

 

He smiled widely, pulling Trini in for a hug, lifting his sister off her feet. “Hey, DeeDee.” He greeted, looking at Kimberly over her shoulder, a cheeky little grin on his lips.”Wow, you are punching.”

 

“Shut up, dude,” Trini huffed,waiting to be set on her feet before shoving the boy’s shoulder, and despite his size and stature, he stumbled back slightly. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

 

“Sounds like something someone who has a girlfriend would say.” 

 

“Fuck off,” Trini huffed but Kimberly could here the fondness in her voice. “Where’s Diego?”

 

“Practice, he should be home within the hour.”

 

“Who’s home?”

 

“Mom, him.”

 

Trini nodded, heading into the house.

 

“I’m Jackson,” Jackson said, holding his hand out to Kimberly, fluttering his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner.

 

“She is not only too old for you but so out of your league, buddy.”

 

“Please, with this face and these arms no one is outta my league.”

 

Trini laughed loudly, shaking her head at her brother. “You wish, dude.”

 

“Trini, is that you?” a voice called and a few seconds later a woman appeared int he door way, smiling at Trini. “How long are you staying?”

 

“Not sure yet, mom.” Trini answered shortly.

 

“Who’s your friend?”

 

“Kimberly, we met at work.” Trini answered and she wasn’t really wrong. Trini headed into the living room, Kimberly following along behind her. 

 

Kimberly slowed when Trini did, eyeing the man on the sofa, dressed in a pair of shorts and a white tee, a beer in his hand.

 

“Really? It’s midday.”

 

“Five o’clock somewhere, kiddo.” He raised his beer to Trini but didn’t look away from the TV.

 

“Fucking deadbeat.” Trini grumbled, turning to Kimberly. “Kitchen.”

 

Kimberly nodded, following her without any arguments.

 

“God, guy is a fucking loser.” Trini growled, throwing her hand in the direction of the door. “The only reason he’s back is ‘cause whatever girl he was fucking now has dumped him and he knows my mom is fucking weak and will take him back.”

 

“Hey,” Kimberly soothed her hands down the girls arms, which seemed to calm her down a little. “We can go, take your brothers and just go somewhere.”

 

“I suggested that to them, they said they weren’t been driven out of their house by him.”

 

“I can understand that,” Kimberly hummed. “Why don’t you take them to a movie or something?”

 

“You, too?” Trini asked. “We can go see Wonder Woman.”

 

“Okay, that sounds nice.”

 

Trini nodded, smiling up at Kimberly, her hand finding Kimberly’s.

 

“You’re really brave for coming back,” Kimberly whispered, taking a step closer to Trini, standing toe to toe with the girl.

 

“I had to,” Trini said quietly, tilting her head up toward Kimberly when Kimberly touched the tip of her nose to her forehead.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Kimberly breathed and Trini nodded.

 

So Kimberly kissed her, soft and slow, trying to get out what she was feeling, even if she didn’t really understand her own feelings and emotions.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend she said,” A voice said and Kimberly’s head whipped around to see Trini’s brother casually strolling to the fridge.

 

“Shut up, dork!” Trini snapped.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re punching,”

 

Before Kimberly could blink Trini, five foot Trini, had her six foot four, football player bother in a headlock, rubbing his head with her knuckles.

 

“Say it,” Trini ordered and her brother struggled but, surprisingly, couldn’t get himself free.

 

“No way,” Jackson called back.

 

“Say. It!” Trini rubbed harder.

 

“Fine, fine!” Jackson yelled. “You are the strongest.”

 

Trini released the boy then, grinning smugly while Jackson glared at her.

 

“Get ready, kid, we’re going to see Wonder Woman.” Trini punched her brothers shoulder.

 

Jackson grumbled as she left the kitchen.

 

“You’re stronger than you look,” Kimberly commented, grinning at Trini.

 

“You should know, I’ve held you down a few times.”

 

They picked Trini’s other brother up on the way to the movies, Diego grinning at Trini like Jackson had when he spotted Kimberly, commenting that Trini had definitely upgraded.

 

When they finished at the movies they went out of dinner, then went out to a little diner for ice cream. By the time headed back to the house it was nine at night, the twins and Trini heading up stairs, the boys to do homework and Trini to grab some stuff. 

 

Kimberly stood in the doorway of the living room, watching the game playing on the tv.

 

“You’re out of her league, you know?” The man grumbled, taking a drink of his beer. “Kid’s a deadbeat, ain’t gonna make nothing of herself.”

 

Kimberly hummed. “Yeah, god, what a deadbeat, out there getting herself an education instead of spending all day drinking on the sofa.” Kimberly said, offering the man a too sweet smile when he looked at her.

 

“Who do you think you are?” the man snapped

 

“Someone who knows what you are,” Kimberly glared at the man, her arms crossed over her chest as she leant against the doorframe. “God, some man you are.”

 

“I’m plenty man,” The man growled.

 

“Oh, yeah, the best men knock around kids, right?”

 

“Listen,” He got to his feet quickly, only swaying for a second before moving closer to Kimberly, pointing at her.

 

Kimberly pushed herself off the doorframe, squaring her shoulders. “What?” Kimberly smirked. “Are you going to hit me, too? Or am I a little too old?”

 

He was so close to her that Kimberly could smell his stale, beer soaked breath but she didn’t back down.

 

“I dare you,” Kimberly smirked, her eyes jumping between the man’s bloodshot ones. “I’ll have your ass hauled off to prison in a second because guess whose daddy is a lawyer.”

 

“Hey,” a voice snapped and Trini’s father was being pushed backward, Trini situating herself in between Kimberly and her father. “Back off.”

 

“Get her out of my house, now.”

 

“What the fuck is your problem, do you get off on scaring woman or something?” Trini snapped. “You’re a fucking loser.”

 

“Trini!” Her mother snapped some the kitchen. “Lay off.”

 

Trini let out a slow breath through her nose, trying to calm herself down before turning and grabbing Kimberly hand.

 

She pulled Kimberly out of the house and to her car.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing,” Kimberly distracted herself with starting up the car but she knew Trini wouldn’t let it go at that.

 

“No, what happened?”

 

“He was just saying some stuff, I got pissed.”

 

“What stuff?” Trini pushed and Kimberly glanced over at her, sighing when she noticed Trini looking at her expectantly. “Kim?”

 

“Fine,” Kimberly grumbled. “He was saying that you were a deadbeat so I had a dig that he had spent all day drinking on the sofa, he got annoyed."

 

"You shouldn't have done anything, Kim. He's dangerous, and not mean girls or high school bully dangerous, he hurts people."

 

"I'm not scared of him,"

 

"You should be," Trini said. "I am."

 

This had Kimberly frowning, Trini had marched right in and situated herself in between Kimberly and her father, no fear, at least that's what Kimberly thought. "But you didn't seem scared before."

 

"That's only because he was all up in your face, I wasn't going to let him intimidate you like that."

 

This caused Kimberly's heart to swell a worrying amount. "You didn't have to,"

 

"He's my father, I wanted to protect you." Trini shrugged, motioning toward the windshield. "Lets head back to the hotel."

 

When they got there Kimberly offered to get her own room but Trini shook her head, practically dragging her upstairs and into her room. 

 

They fell asleep cuddled up on the single bed Trini lying on Kimberly's chest. 

 

They spent most of the following day out of the house, dropping the boys off at ten o'clock and heading back to the hotel to grab Kimberly's bag. 

 

 "Are you going to be okay," Kimberly asked. 

 

"Yeah, I'm sure I will be."

 

Kimberly nodded. "How long are you staying?"

 

"I don't know," Trini shrugged "I shouldn’t have left them here in the first place, I should have known she was weak and would have gotten back with him.”

 

“This isn’t on you,” Kimberly frowned. “You couldn’t have put your life on hold.”

 

“They are my brothers, they come first.” Trini shook her head. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Tell someone.”

 

“They’re seventeen, they can’t go into care, it would mess up their life.”

 

“What else can you do, Trini? You can’t say here to protect them, you have college, you can’t throw that away.”

 

“This is my family, Kimberly!” Trini snapped. “Do you have any siblings?”

 

“No,”

 

“Then you couldn’t possible understand.”

 

“Do you think this is what they would want?” Kimberly challenged. “You throwing your life away?”

 

“They _are_ my life.” Trini snapped. “And who are you? Trying to tell me what _my_ brothers would and wouldn’t want? I’m just someone you’re _fucking,_ Kim.”

 

"This isn't-it's not like this-"

 

“Is what? An affair." Trini laughed sharply and Kimberly almost flinched. ”Just because you don't love him anymore doesn't mean that this," Trini motioned between the two of them. "Isn't an affair, that's exactly what it is!"

 

“Trini,”

 

“You,” Trini growled, pointing over at Kimberly. “Made me into something I always said I wouldn't be! Someone's piece on the side.”

 

“I’m sorry, I-“ Kimberly trailed off because, really, what was she supposed to say to that?

 

“What, Kimberly? You what?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kimberly repeated in a pathetic little voice.

 

“I think you should just go,” Trini whispered.

 

“Trini,” Kimberly frowned. 

 

“Leave, Kimberly.” 

 

“I don’t want to, not like this.”

 

“It’s not about what you _want,_ Kim.” Trini frowned. “I’m asking you to leave, if you don’t I will get someone up here to remove you.”

 

Kimberly nodded solemnly, her eyes on the floor. “The room or go back to Seattle?”

 

“Go home, Kimberly. Sort stuff out with Ty, do what you have to do, go back to your normal life.”

 

“I don’t know if I can, Trini. You can’t just go back to a mundane after feeling happy and alive for so long.”

 

“I can’t give you what you want. I’m a student, you are a suburban house wife, we just are feasible.”

 

“You make me _happy,_ that’s all I need.” Kimberly felt pathetic, fighting back the tears she knew were visible in her eyes.

 

“It’s just not that simple, you know that.”

 

And she did, Kimberly knew it wasn’t that simple.

 

Trini looked up at her, looking as equally as devastated at Kimberly felt.

 

Kimberly took a tentative toward Trini, giving the chance to back off, when she didn’t Trini cupped her cheeks, pulling Trini in for a soft, lingering kiss on her lips.

 

A goodbye, they both knew it, and it killed Kimberly to pulled back, reaching down to grab her bag.

 

Trini sniffed as Kimberly turned toward the door, and it took everything in Kimberly to not turn back around to hug her, she forced herself to leave, pulling the door closed behind her

 

She made sure she had her emotions somewhat under control before she set off for Seattle, stopping off on the shoulder twice when she vision became too blurry to carry on.


	9. Chapter 9

Kimberly fell back into her mundane life with Ty. Mindlessly going through her day; wake up, breakfast, kiss Ty goodbye, go through work, come home, make dinner (usually for herself as Ty was either at work or out), then go to bed (sleeping at the opposite side of the bed from Ty) (if Ty was even home when she went to bed).

 

That was her day, even on her days off she would pick up over time.

 

She went through two months of that and, even after that length of time, she couldn’t get ride of the pain of Trini.

 

Jason and Billy were worried about her, Ty didn’t even notice she was all that different, and Tammi and Zack found her at work, questioning her on what the hell had happened.

 

Kimberly told them, and it hurt to think about it in such detail again, then they left, she hasn’t seen them since.

 

She had the day off, not by choice her boss had forced her to take a day after working seven day weeks for the past nine weeks.

 

she had ordered pizza, had a bath and was now dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, her hair still damp.

 

She didn’t hesitated to throw the door open hen there was a knock, excited that the pizza was finally here.

 

“How much is that?” she asked, digging around in her bag for her purse.

 

“I’m not on a job,” 

 

Kimberly stiffened at the voice, her eyes snapping up to see a sheepish looking Trini standing on her porch.

 

Kimberly mouth opened and closed a few times, unsure of what to say. ”How do you know where I live?"

 

"Jason," Trini admitted. "He said he has been going to that cafe for weeks hoping to find me, he did tonight, he said Ty was away for the weekend.”

 

“When did you get back?”

 

“Yesterday, I came back a few times for exams and stuff. I done most of my course online, did you know they livestream lectures? I didn’t.”

 

“Trini, we can’t just…”

 

“I know. I know.” Trini nodded “I was an idiot, I was hurting and took it out on one of the few people who were unconditionally on my side. There is no excuse for that, I understand if you don’t want to see me, but I just had to say I’m sorry.”

 

Kimberly had no idea what to say, was she just supposed to let this go, after two months of radio silence? After Trini just throwing her out of the hotel room and not speaking to her again. 

 

"I had to make sure you knew that it wasn't you, it was me, you were just trying to help." Trini sounded just as upset as Kimberly had felt the past two months. 

 

Trini nodded slowly, turning to leave, and before Kimberly could even register what she was doing she reached out to lightly take ahold of Trini’s wrist, immediately withdrawing when Trini tensed up.

 

“Don’t go,”

 

Trini looked surprised when she turned around to face Kimberly. “Really?”

 

“I- yeah. I ordered a fourteen inch pizza that I would rather not have to finish on my own.” Kimberly offered Trini a little smile.

 

“Okay, sure.” Trini agreed and Kimberly took a step back into the house, motioning for Trini to enter.

 

They settled on Kimberly sofa, a suffocating feeling of awkwardness settling over them, a feeling that Kimberly never thought she could ever feel with Trini.

 

”How is everything? Your brothers?”

 

“Yeah, they are off to college now, both on a full ride on their sports scholarships so they are out of the house.” Trini smiled, glancing over at Kimberly. “You? How have you been?”

 

“Tired, exhausted. Any reiteration of that, really.” Kimberly admitted. “I think I’m going to divorce Ty.”

 

Trini’s eyebrows arched in surprise. “Kim,”

 

“This isn’t about us, or you. It’s about me, I’m exhausted all the time, having to pretend that I still love him, that I’m still happy. I would be happier on my own than I would be having to come home every day and put on this act.” Kimberly sighed. 

 

“Good for you,” Trini offered Kimberly a soft smile when she turned to look at her. “You deserve to be happy, and if you aren’t happy with your current life, change it.”

 

“Yeah,” Kimberly nodded.

 

“Look, Kimberly,” Trini turned her body to face Kimberly. “What I said, kicking you out and stuff, I didn’t mean it.”

 

“No, what you said was true.” Kimberly shook her head. “I hid behind the fact my relationship was dying so I didn’t have to feel the guilt and tackiness of the affair.”

 

“I still shouldn’t have come at you the way I did.”

 

“It’s okay,”

 

“It’s not,”

 

“No, it’s not. But I forgive you.” Kimberly assured. “And I’m sorry, for turning into something you never wanted to be.”

 

“That wasn’t you, I didn’t have to keep seeing you if I didn’t want to.” Trini shrugged. “I just couldn’t stay away from you.”

 

“Yeah, same.” Kimberly hummed.

 

They lapsed into another silence, not nearly as awkward as before but these was still something hanging over them.

 

“Full disclosure,” Trini murmured a little unsurely. “I’ve never felt that way I did about you about anybody.”

 

“Did? Past tense?” Kimberly questioned, looking at Trini through her eyelashes.

 

Trini sighed, “Do, current tense.” Trini admitted quietly. “But you’re about to go through a divorce, those are messy at the best of times, never mind if people find out you’re fucking an escort.”

 

“I know,” Kimberly nodded. “God, my mother is going to be pissed, I can hear her now, telling me that I’m past my prime, that I won’t get married again.”

 

“Please,” Trini scoffed. “You are a prime female specimen.”

 

“Wow,” Kimberly laughed, shaking her head at Trini, who was looking at her with a soft smile and something in her eyes that Kimberly had missed. Kimberly’s laughter sobered into a soft smile like Trini’s.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Trini admitted softly.

 

“Yeah, I missed you, too.”

 

The pizza came a few minutes later and both women settled down on Kimberly’s sofa, putting on Rick and Morty on Netflix.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Kimberly asked when they settled down after finishing the pizza, a little closer than they had been before. “While you were there?”

 

“He tried, once.” Trini said. “I’m stronger than I used to be, and he’s older than he used to be.”

 

“What’d you do?”

 

“Give him a split lip,” Trini shrugged and Kimberly grinned widely.

 

“Atta girl.”

 

They progressively got closer together every time one of them got up to do something until Trini gave in and leant her entire body against Kimberly, the heavy weight that had been pressing against Kimberly’s chest for months now lifting.

 

Kimberly let her arm drape down Trini’s side as Trini got comfortable against her, her head pressing on her side.

 

“Once all of this is over,” Kimberly whispered. “Where will that leave us?”

 

“That’s down to you,” Trini replied, her eyes not leaving the tv. “I’m a student, everyone you know is gonna look at us and think you’re crazy. But I like you, a lot, and I’m willing to give it a go if you are.”

 

“Like, dating?”

 

“Like dating,” Trini agreed, smiling up at Kimberly. “But only after this divorce is final.”

 

“Of course,” Kimberly nodded, a large smile stretching across her lips, which made Trini smile, shaking her head lightly.

 

“You dork.”

 

“Yeah, but you like me, so.” Kimberly shrugged and Trini laughed.

 

“Yeah, don’t push it, though.”

 

They watched a few more episodes of Rick and Morty before Trini got up to leave, telling Kimberly she didn’t want to stay too long, just in case.

 

Kimberly walked her to the door, offering Trini a soft little smile when she turned to look at her.

 

“Thank you,” Trini said.

 

“For what?”

 

“Forgiving me, I suppose.” Trini shrugged.

 

“That’s okay,”

 

Trini nodded slowly, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. “I really want to kiss you right now,” Trini breathed.

 

“I really want you to kiss me,” Kimberly whispered back, her eyes dropping to Trini’s lips. “But, as much as it kills me, we can’t.”

 

“I know,” Trini nodded. “I’m here if you need anything, Kim.”

 

“I know, thank you.”

 

Trini nodded, moving closer to Kimberly, wrapping her arms around Kimberly’s midsection.

 

Kimberly wound her arms around Trini’s shoulders, holding her tight against her. Trini melted against her, a long breath leaving her lips.

 

“You make me feel safe,” Trini whispered against Kimberly’s chest.

 

“You are safe with me, always.” Kimberly breathed against Trini’s head.

 

Trini pulled back smiled, pushing herself up on to her toes to kiss Kimberly on the cheek. “I missed you, Kimberly.” She whispered against her cheek.

 

“I missed you, too.”

 

“Right,” Trini announced, taking a quick step back. “I’m going to go before I do something really stupid.”

 

“Yeah, good idea.” Kimberly nodded quickly.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you later.”

 

Kimberly waited until Trini was in her car and driving off before going back inside, quickly sending a message to Jason.

 

**Kim: thank you, jason**

 

_JayScott: :) <3_

 

**Kim: I’m going to get a divorce…**

 

_JayScott: For Trini?_

 

**Kim: For me**

 

_JayScott: Good for you, Kimberly! I’m proud of you :) you need anything you know where to find me_

 

Kimberly smiled, setting her phone on the coffee table, she would start the proceedings tomorrow.

 

—

 

She didn’t really know what she expected when she handed Ty the divorce papers. Maybe some yelling? Anger from Ty? Disbelief, shock, even crying. What she didn’t expect was a sigh of resignation from the man.

 

Kimberly watched with a confused little frown as Ty took a seat with a sigh, setting the papers on the coffee table and running his hands over his face.

 

“Ty?”

 

“I knew things were different but I thought that was because of everything that had happened, I thought we could get through it.” Ty looked up at Kimberly, his sad eyes surrounded by dark circles, an indication of the sleepless nights they had both had. “I’m not making you happy, am I?”

 

Kimberly sighed. “No,”

 

“But someone else is,” It wasn’t a question so Kimberly didn’t answer. Ty knew her well enough to know. “Who?”

 

“That’s not what’s important.”

 

Ty nodded. “I want you to be happy,” He said quietly. “I just wish it was me who made you happy.”

 

"You did, for a while, but we aren't who we used to be in high school, Ty." Kimberly could feel her lip quiver but she refused to let herself. "We changed, we grew but we grew separately, we went different directions."

 

Ty nodded, wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt, and this set Kimberly off, the tears that had been threatening to spill for a while now eventually pouring out. 

 

"I, uh- could you maybe leave for tonight? Go stay with Jason or something?" Ty frowned. "Wait, is it Jason?"

 

"It's not Jason." Kimberly said around the lump in her throat. "And, yes, I can leave."

 

"I just need to... process all of this and I can't do that with you around."

 

Kimberly nodded, heading for the stairs to get her stuff, stopping at the bottom. "I'm sorry, Ty."

 

Ty didn't turned to her he just sniffed and shook his head. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy."

 

That hurt Kimberly more than Ty yelling and calling her for everything ever could, on some level she wished he would just _yell_ at her. Tell her she was selfish or a piece of shit. She wanted him to _fight back._

 

But he was just as tired as she was, he was equally as unhappy as she was, even if that was down to their inability to conceive.

 

She grabbed whatever she needed, pyjamas, toothbrush and a fresh pair of underwear before heading out. 

 

Trini looked surprised when she opened the door, dressed in a pair of board shorts and a long sleeved white tee. She had her glasses perched on her nose, her headphones hooked around her neck. 

 

"Kim?"

 

"I gave him the papers." Was all Kimberly could really think to say. 

 

"And he chucked you out?"

 

"He asked me to leave for tonight, give him space."

 

"Seems fair," Trini nodded. "Do you want to come in?"

 

"If that's okay? If not I can go to Jason's and sleep tonight."

 

"No no, it's okay. Tammi and Zack are home but they are rushing to do an essay due tomorrow." Trini stepped aside, allowing Kimberly to enter. 

 

"What about you?"

 

"Please, I had it done the week after it was assigned." Trini scoffed, taking a seat on the sofa, motioning for Kimberly to do the same. "You wanna talk about it?"

 

"I just, I expected something from him, you know? Yelling, anger, anything." Kimberly sighed. "But he just sighed, like he is just as tired as I am keeping up this whole thing. He knew, too, that I am- that there is someone else."

 

"And he wasn't angry?"

 

"I think he will be, once this all sinks in." Kimberly leant her elbows on her knees and ran her hands over her face. "He's a good guy, Trini."

 

Trini wasn't sure she believed that but she nodded anyway, a little smile on her lips as she rubbed Kimberly's back. "You need to crash here?"

 

"If that's okay?"

 

"Of course it is,"

 

Footsteps caught the women's attention, prompting them to look up just as Zack entered the living room, stopping in his tracks when he spotted Kimberly. 

 

"I'll just come back," she said, quickly turning to leave.

 

"Lets go hang out in my room, we can stick a movie on or something."

 

Kimberly followed without much thought, reclining back on Trini's bed while Trini set up her playstation. 

 

"Maze runner okay?" Trini asked, glancing back at Kimberly who nodded. "You don't care what movie we watch, I don't know why I asked."

 

"Sorry,"

 

"No, that wasn't a dig or anything, I just wouldn't imagine you'd really take any of it in." Trini hit play and climbed onto the bed. 

 

"Sorry,"

 

"Stop that," Trini sighed, pulling Kimberly against her, waiting for the woman to settled against her chest before kissing her head. "Please stop apologising."

 

Kimberly sighed, melting against Trini, her hand finding its way under Trini's shirt to rest on the soft skin covering her ribs.

 

Trini raked her fingers through Kimberly's hair, lightly scratching at her scalp, which seemed to calm the woman even more. 

 

"This feels like home," Kimberly whispered, tilted her head back a little to peer up at Trini. "You," she clarified. "You feel like home."

 

"Yeah," Trini hummed, tucking Kimberly's hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I agree."

 

This made Kimberly smile softly, her ear pressing back against Trini's chest. 

 

Kimberly crashed pretty soon after that, leaving Trini stroking her hair as she watched the movie. 

 

Zack peeked his head in a little after one, Tammi peeking in under him. "Okay?"

 

Trini shook her head and neither one of her friends pushed, just nodding, Tammi telling her to let her know if they needed anything, and left. 

 

When Trini woke up the following day they had shifted in their sleep, Kimberly on her side and Trini wrapped around her from behind. 

 

She dropped a kiss on the back of Kimberly's head before getting up, making coffee and pancakes for when Kimberly had to get up for work in half an hour. 

 

Kimberly came padding in about ten minutes later, just as Trini had plated the last of the pancakes, looking just as tired as she had done going to bed last night. 

 

"Hey," Trini smiled softly. "I made pancakes and coffee before you jet off to work."

 

Kimberly's lips hooked into a barely there smile as she sat at the kitchen isle. 

 

"Thank you,"

 

"How are you feeling?" Trini asked, pouring Kimberly out some coffee. 

 

"Shit."

 

"Yeah, stupid question." Trini hummed, sitting down across from Kimberly. 

 

"I'm going to go back home after work."

 

"That sounds like a good idea." Trini hummed, reaching across to take ahold of Kimberly's hand when she just nodded. "This is the right thing for you, Kim."

 

"I know, it just sucks, I never thought I'd be getting a divorce."

 

Trini nodded sympathetically, giving Kimberly hand a little squeeze. 

 

Kimberly left twenty minutes after that and Trini busied herself with studying, ignoring Zack and Tammi's barrage of questions. 

 

It was almost ten o'clock when there was a knock on her door. 

 

She pulled the door open, not as surprised as she had been the previous night when it revealed Kimberly. 

 

"Hey,"

 

"Hey, I can't stay long." Kimberly said. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you he signed he papers and is moving back home."

 

"You couldn't have texted me that?" Trini asked with a cheeky smile. 

 

"I wanted to see you," Kimberly shrugged, stepping closer to Trini and pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you for last night."

 

"Any time," Trini whispered against Kimberly's shoulder. 

 

"Okay, I'm gonna go, I said I'd meet Jason and Billy half an hour ago."

 

"Texted me?"

 

Kimberly nodded, offering Trini a little smile before leaving. 

 

Trini smiled to herself, closing the door and going back to her show, frowning when there was a knock on the door less than five minutes later. 

 

Trini opened the door, half expecting Kimberly to have just come back but her heart fell into her stomach when she opened the door to Ty. 

 

The poor guy looked tired, upset, maybe a little angry. Trini can't say she blames him. 

 

"Ty," Trini managed to chock out. "How do you know where I live?"

 

"I followed her here. It's you, isn't it?" Ty said accusingly. "It's you Kimberly has fallen in love with."

 

"It hasn't gone that far," Trini answered. "Do you want to come inside? I have gross, instant coffee."

 

Ty accepted quietly, walking past Trini with his head bowed. 

 

"Of all the people why did it have to be you?" Ty grumbled and Trini was waiting for some hateful comment about her being an escort, a tramp, _something_ derogatory. "I essentially introduced you to her, I introduced my wife to the woman she would leave me for."

 

The lack of hateful language threw Trini a little. "It's not like that."

 

"I know," Ty murmured. "But you prompted this in her. Which, I suppose, is a good thing. Neither one of us were really happy anymore."

 

"I'm sorry, Ty."

 

Ty shook his head, obviously fighting back his emotions.  "It just hurts but I'm trying not to show that because I know Kimberly. If she knew she was hurting me as much as she is she would try and make this work but it won't. I've loved Kimberly from the moment I saw her, I worked in subway and she came in one night, she was in her cheerleading sweatpants and a sweatshirt, she had her hair scrapped back and she was sweaty and red, obviously she'd just finished with practice. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on. I'm sure you understand what she made me feel that day."

 

Trini thought back to the night she met Kimberly. That thump and burning in her chest, how she got all sweaty palmed, how she thought Kimberly was the most beautiful person she had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. 

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

 

Ty nodded, like that answer gave him a fresh round of pain. "I was distant, a horrible husband, don't make the same mistake I did and lose her." 

 

"Ty," Trini spoke up quickly when the man turned to leave. "I'm sorry this happened."

 

"It was going to happen eventually, you just sped up the inevitable."

 

Trini felt awful when the door closed behind Ty, understanding what Kimberly meant when she said she just wanted Ty to yell at her, to be angry, that would have been easier to deal with.

 

"I'm still sorry."

 

Ty shrugged. "Treat her good, okay? She's special, she doesn't know that but she is. That's my fault, I didn't tell her often enough just how incredible she is."

 

Trini felt like there was bile rising on the back of her throat when she went to speak again. "Maybe telling her all this will change everything."

 

"Nah," Ty sniffed. "I saw it in her eyes, there was no love in there for me."

 

Trini swallowed the feeling of relief she had at that answer. "It would have been easier if you'd just yelled at me."

 

Ty huffed out a breath through her nose, a little smile on his lips. "I'm too tired for that. Besides, it's not your fault, it's not Kimberly's either."

 

"And it's not yours."

 

"Yeah, it's just something that happens sometimes." Ty reached for the door handle. "Do you love her?"

 

"I-" Trini trailed off, a little frown on her face. "I could."

 

"Good, I don't want her getting hurt by some college kid." Ty was gone after that, leaving Trini staring at the door, unsure what to do next. 

 

After a few minutes she picked up her phone. 

 

_Trini: Ty just showed up at my door..._

 

Trini sent the text before sinking into her sofa, sighing and running her hand through her hair. 

 

Kimberly called her less than a minute later, requesting Trini tell her everything, so she did. 

 

Kimberly hung up after Trini explains everything, saying she would talk to Ty and get back to her. 


End file.
